Catching a Snowflake
by wildstraydog
Summary: Weiss is a petal that is falling fast, and she only knows how to comfort herself through pain. But when she is caught, her life will be scattered. Soon Jaune is trying to pick up the pieces, but Weiss wants nothing to do with it. Only through commitment will Weiss learn that pain isn't the only way to heal.
1. The Fall

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

**Hey guys, this is my first time writing a story on here in a while, so please bare with me. I know its kind of depressing, but I plan on writing another story that is more upbeat. So please read and review!**

When someone catches a snowflake, it dissolves, turns into liquid, and dries up. Weiss Schnee thought it was an accurate description of what her life had been like. No one was ever there to catch her, and she would melt away, her worries still embedded deep into her heart. She was no princess, just a sad little girl surrounded by loneliness. Being the heir of the Schnee Dust Company meant nothing to her. Her father on the other hand, it was all he cared about.

So when she was brought to Beacon, her head had been held high, ecstatic to be away from her castle of sorrow. She could make new friends, become stronger, and maybe even fall in love. The last part was just a fairytale in her mind, but making friends didn't seem impossible. When she had met Ruby, it seemed like the world was crumbling down around her, but soon she met the others, and team RWBY came together.

She was a bit distracted by the whole "Blake is a Faunus thing", but that blew over everything seemed to settle down, minus Roman Torchwick and the White Fang. But even with distractions, pain still found a way to dig into her soul. She was busy, and didn't have time to mull things over, so she came up with another solution...pain.

It had started way before beacon, around when she was 15. Whenever her father scolded her, hit her, or put more stress on her life, she would take a little razor and cut herself. It started simple like she had seen in the movies on the wrists, but eventually she moved on to her stomach. Her arms were littered with scars, so she hid it with her bolero jacket and long sleeves, and so far her father had known nothing.

Night had overtaken beacon and the dance would be soon. She had decided to ask Neptune out. All of his characteristics and personality matched her needs, plus he was cute so she had no reason to object. She also thought it might ward off Jaune and his pathetic attempts to woo her. She thought it was flattering, but it became more of an annoyance. She didn't even know what to say after that guitar fiasco.

She rounded the corner and saw the blue-hair boy. She was nervous, she didn't know why, but the prospect of asking a boy out made her feel uneasy. It wasn't unheard of, but not uncommon for women to ask men out. She decided it would be best to make the move first, she knew how men could be.

"Neptune," She shouted. She made her way over, building as much confidence she could.

"Oh, uh hey what's up?" Neptune turned around, not expecting the snow angel to grace his presence.

"I know this is unorthodox, but I wanted to ask you something. Would you...like to accompany me to the dance tomorrow?" Neptune began to scratch the back of his head. He hadn't expected her to ask. Looking into her light-blue eyes, he saw the eager girl expecting an answer.

"I would like to...but I already got plans, sorry." Weiss just nodded her head in disappointment, and watched as he turned and left. She didn't know what to say, was she under the wrong impression? Was he just a suave guy that liked girls in general? She turned to leave until she saw a small flower on the ground.

In normal circumstances, she would have picked up the flower and taken in its beauty. All she felt was pain and anger, so she stomped on the flower several times, hoping it would ease her pain. She looked down at the shattered petals and broken stem. It didn't help. She would need pain to help her through this, so she sprinted to her dorm.

She had been lucky that neither Ruby nor Yang was in the room, and she already knew Blake was in the library with her obsession getting the better of her. She dug through her belongings and located the small compact mirror.

She opened it up and saw the small razor inside. It reflected against the ceiling light and her breathing became erratic. She wasn't excited, just eager to have a release. Something to get her mind off her failure, like her many others.

During her stay at Beacon she had picked the perfect spot. It was on another rooftop that she had found on the opposite side of the school. It wasn't like the one Jaune and Pyrrha practiced on, she made sure of that. She didn't need any eavesdroppers or onlookers to catch her in the act. It didn't take her long to reach the stairs and bolt open the door to the roof. It seemed all the students were preoccupied.

She sat down against one of the walls, and looked up at the broken moon. Even if she had to endure pain, it didn't mean she couldn't have good view. More often than not the blood reflected off the moonlight, if it wasn't so horrifying it would be beautiful. She was prepared though, and always brought one or two towels just in case. So far during her releases she had never passed out, probably due to her endurance.

The razor fit in-between her fingers with ease, a natural fit, just like with her Myrtenaster. Her hands shook a little as the razor hovered over the pale skin of her arm. It always happened, but she got by it pretty quickly. Five seconds passed and she began to drag the blade across her arm. A straight line across the wrist with her other scars. It wasn't deep, but the blood began to flow.

Her pain felt great, all her worries washed away, and the thought of being rejected by Neptune disappeared from her mind. It wasn't enough though, so she put the razor further down her arm and repeated the process.

It was getting better, all the pain in her system. She didn't understand why Neptune had rejected her, was she not good enough? Was someone of her status only good enough for losers like Jaune? Is that why she never made team leader? Her thoughts were getting out of control.

Oblivious to her surroundings, only pain filling her thoughts as she made another incision near her elbow, a door creaked open. Unknown to Weiss, Jaune had followed her after he saw her act strange in her dorm. He didn't stick around to hear the rejection, he felt crushed. Before he could return to his own dorm however, he saw Weiss with a scowl enter her room, and knew it could only be trouble.

He had decided to throw caution to the wind and follow Weiss. He did so with careful grace, hiding in the bushes, watching his steps to not make excessive noise. What he didn't expect was being led around the school. He swore he saw areas he never visited before. When he saw Weiss go up to the roof, his curiosity was enhanced.

Jaune had never known Weiss to sneak out alone. Not that he was stalking her, sure he liked her a lot, but he wasn't that creepy. When he opened the door he didn't see anyone, he almost thought he lost her and went to the wrong roof, which wouldn't be surprising considering his luck. But a second later he noticed Weiss against the wall, her back turned to him.

When he got closer, he noticed something was off. A small white towel was place between her legs, and was stained with a vermillion color. Jaune thought it might be makeup, but he then noticed her arms. Scars across it, blood dripping onto the towel, and Weiss holding a small razor, his mind was blown.

Here stood the perfect girl, someone he liked for her strength and intelligence, not mention her talent, lying on the ground in a weakened state, inflicting self pain. Jaune knew people were capable of many things, and when pushed to the edge would resort to unthinkable methods. He saw her prepare another cut, he couldn't take it, and he wouldn't let her hurt herself anymore.

"Weiss stop!" Jaune shouted. The razor dropped to the ground, and Weiss turned her head, eyes widened and mouth agape. She had been caught, literally red-handed. She had no idea what to do, her mind couldn't process anything.

"J-Jaune, what are you doing here!?"

"I saw you were upset and I followed you, but what the hell are you doing?" Jaune walked over and kicked the razor away, grabbed the towels and wrapped them around her arms. She was ashamed, of all people to catch her, it was him. The one who annoyed her the most, yet seemed to care no matter her insults.

"Get away from me." She muttered.

"Weiss, why would you do this?" Jaune looked into her eyes. He didn't want to see her scars that were visible. The thought of Weiss enduring this for years made him shudder.

"I-I said get away from!" She stood up and pushed him away.

She made her way to the door, leaving a speechless Jaune to mull over what he saw. She planned on leaving, hoping that he would forget. That wouldn't happen though. She knew what kind of man he was despite his goofy demeanor. Before she opened the door, she turned around and stared at Jaune, his head still down in worry.

"Jaune, don't you dare tell anyone. If anyone ever finds out, I'll never forgive you. Do you understand this?" Jaune wanted to say something, anything to help her. But all he could do was watch dumbfounded as she left the rooftop. He felt pathetic, what kind of man let a woman leave after something like that?

He looked over and picked up the razor she had used, it was stained with blood. Holding it in his hands built up a rage he had never felt before. He threw it off the roof and punched the ground, creating a small crater from the power of his aura. He was confused and didn't know what to do. No, there was one thing he could do.

If he couldn't tell anyone about it, then he alone would have to manage it, until it got out of control. He wasn't keeping any promises, and if the situation got out of hand he would report it to Ozpin for her own good. Of course he didn't have to tell her that. He made up his mind, and would be watching her like a hawk starting tomorrow. He wouldn't give her any chances.

"I won't let her down. It seems someone is already doing that." Jaune mumbled against the wind. He made his way down the roof. And thought of his plan to watch Weiss, of course he also forgot about the dance, not that it mattered since he didn't have a date.

Jaune stopped. He had an idea, the only way to make not Weiss hurt herself was to make her happy. He would have to talk to Neptune tomorrow, of course not revealing what he saw in the process. He didn't realize keeping a secret could hurt so much. All his life he had been told to tell the truth, yet here he was lying about his entry into Beacon and now Weiss.

Instead of standing on the roof wasting time, he decided to head back to the dorms. He didn't want to worry his team, or draw suspicion on where he was if he meant to keep Weiss' secret. His whole time back to the dorm was in agony, his heart filled with conflict. He would give her a day, see how things panned, maybe the shock of being caught would help.


	2. Aftermath

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Two: Aftermath

**Hey guys, thanks for the reviews and follows, I really appreciate it. I have no art to really represent the story at the moment. I've noticed another story on here is similar, I hope mine doesn't feel like a copycat. You also may notice many deviations from the canon.  
><strong>

Dreams were a portal into a world of happiness her mother once told her. This was true for Weiss, and she didn't have to worry about anything, enveloped in a peaceful sleep as she dreamed of being an ordinary girl. In her dreams she had no talent or responsibility. She was just a normal student, with friends and loved ones, a world where the razor never graced upon her skin.

Her little dream was interrupted by a darkness that surrounded her soul. She was stripped of all happiness as the truth consumed her. She saw a silhouette in the distance, a tall blonde and scraggly individual walking toward her. She wanted to reach him, holding out her hand for him to grab, but nothing came as she drowned in a pool of blood.

The alarm sounded, her eyes darted open and she slammed on the annoying device. She looked around covered in sweat. None of her teammates except Blake had awoken. She saw her in the corner getting dressed and gave a small sigh. Blake looked over, the black batches under her eyes gone. Weiss suspected she finally got some sleep.

"Weiss what's wrong, you're sweating?" Blake said with concern. Weiss thought she heard a little chipper in her voice.

"I-I'm fine Blake, just had a bad dream is all." More like an awful dream, one of the worst she had ever experienced. She still couldn't make out who that was at the end though. A small flush appearing, realizing she blanked out in front of Blake.

"As long as you're ok, I'm heading out for breakfast." Weiss nodded and watched as Blake made her way out of the room. She heard a loud thump and looked over, Yang now on the floor covered with blankets, snoring so loud she was surprised it hadn't woke her up.

Tip toeing out of the bed, she made her way to the shower. Turning the knob, she felt a large rush of hot water covered her figure, stretching her arms with a small yawn. She began to trace the scars along her arms like she always did when in the shower. She came to a stop as she stopped on the fresh ones, reminded of her encounter with Jaune.

She still couldn't believe the nerve of that boy, interrupting the once thing in her life that relieved her of the real world. Her spot had been compromised, meaning she would be going on a long journey to find another. She had another secluded area in mind, a small garden behind the school with tulips.

"Hey Weiss you almost done in there?" she heard what sounded like Yang ask. She was banging on the door like a zombie. Weiss stopped the shower and grabbed a towel.

"Give me a second. A true woman has to prepare to be beautiful you know." She heard Yang snicker on the other side. It wasn't just her clothes, but makeup and hair. It took a lot to maintain her appearance, and even longer for someone to put up a façade.

"Whatever you say princess, I won't put a knot in your plans. Hah, get it knot, like a knot in your hair?" Weiss didn't even attempt to laugh. Yang's puns were getting worse every day. She heard the fiery blonde give a huff.

The rest of the day was like any other, she went to class, learned everything she already knew, and then headed to lunch. At the usual table she could see Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, Ruby, Yang, and the dreaded presence of Jaune Arc. When she sat down, Jaune didn't look up from his tray, it made her furious, like he was embarrassed to keep her secret.

Silence at the table was rare, and was usually broken by the constant yapping of Nora and one of her exaggerated stories or Ruby and one of the new weapons she caught a peek at. However Yang was the first to rally the table, as she pointed at Weiss with a determined look.

"Ice Queen, are all preparations ready for the dance?" She yelled. A small gleam in her lilac eyes, filled with unnecessary energy.

"Y-yes, everything has been accounted for, even the DJ's."

"Alright, now we can party hardy, now guys just because we have DJ's doesn't mean the party should _spin _out of control," she said with her trademarked wink. No one laughed. All they heard in the background was a loud cough.

"Oh sis, haven't you learned?" Ruby asked.

"Yang I want you have this," Blake said, she pulled out a book and handed it to Yang. The title on the cover read, "How to be a better jokester", her look was priceless.

"Blake I'm shocked and insulted. No book could ever-oh wow look at this, that's a good one, and this over here!" Yang sat down and began shifting through book, everyone began to chuckle except Weiss and Jaune, only Pyrrha had caught the tension between them.

"Hey Jaune-y why so blue, I was blue once, I think it was three years ago when I became entangled in a rope, felt like I was in a web, ooh spiders are scary, have you ever seen a giant one?" Nora rambled on and on until Ren grabbed Nora's shoulder and sighed.

"At least let him answer Nora."

"I'm fine guys. I'm just thinking about the dance is all." Everyone looked back and forth except Yang, who for the first time ever was mesmerized by a book. Ruby could only smile with a cookie stuffed in her mouth as she watched.

"Girl troubles Jaune?" Blake asked. Unnoticed by everyone Pyrrha shifted in her seat, curious as to what Jaune would say. She had heard his confession had failed. She didn't have the courage to ask him about it.

"Pretty much Blake, I don't have anyone to take at the moment. What about you guys, whose everyone here going with?" It was an innocent question, but for their group it only caused fidgeting and darting eyes, Nora of course broke the ice.

"I and Ren are going, we'll be together, well not together-together you know." She rolled her eyes and laughed, Ren only shook his head.

"After some consideration I saw the errors in my ways, I asked Sun out, and was lucky that he still accepted me," Blake said with a small blush.

"No book can keep me from this conversation! I'm going with Neptune. Guess the little boy liked what he saw. I mean I don't blame him." Yang began to pose like a model, while Weiss felt a flame erupt in her frozen soul. She had been dumped by Neptune for that...slut!

She stopped and thought about her last comment, how could she call her that? Yang was a friend, she wasn't like that. She just joked around. Yet here she was, letting jealousy control her. Once again sadness began to creep inside her, she wanted to leave, but not with what happened yesterday.

"Hey Rubes, you find a hot guy yet?" Ruby's cheerful smiled disappeared and she began playing with her fingers, Yang almost cried about how cute she looked, but she was avoiding the answer.

"W-well...no one's really asked me." She said with a whimper. Yang was shocked. No one had asked her baby sister? One of the cutest little girls in all of Vale!?

"How dare the male species ignore you, what would they not like? You're quirky, adorable, badass, and hilarious!" Yang didn't hear the small whisper of Ruby mention social-awkward teen.

"Maybe Ruby needs to show a little effort as well," Pyrrha added. She felt herself at a crossroads for not acting on her plan to ask out Jaune to the dance. It seemed all her strength didn't lend itself to boys.

"Wait, wait guys I have the perfect solution." Yang began to laugh manically, rubbing her hands together like an evil genius who created a weapon of mass destruction.

"And that is?" Blake asked, curious as well.

"Jaune, you and Ruby will go together!" The table became silent. Even the crickets were shocked at the latest development. Ruby was wide-eyed, a blush taking over her face, while Jaune dropped the piece of bread that he had been chomping on.

"What are you talking about Yang?" Jaune asked.

"Sis, I don't think that-" Yang interrupted Ruby with a large finger to her face.

"Oh its perfect, think about it guys, two of the most awkward teens in Beacon, unable to find dates, find comfort in each other's arms as kindred spirits." Yang hugged herself as she laughed with glee at the idea, while everyone else had massive sweat drops.

"I never knew you for the romantic type Yang," Blake said.

"Oh please Blake, even I'm a girl, besides, I still need to fix up these two once I'm done with Jaune and Ruby." Yang pointed at Pyrrha and Weiss. Pyrrha was lost in thought, unable to comprehend that she lost her chance in a blink of an eye. Weiss on the other hand wanted no part it in, consumed with sorrow.

"I'll be going to the dance alone, someone needs to supervise everything. Things would go out of control with you in charge." She stood from the table and walked away, her steps a reminder of her cowardice.

"Huh, well its settled, Ruby and Jaune are official at the dance, c'mon rubes, let's go find you a dress!" Yang tackled her sister and dragged her away, only her screams of fright echoing in the cafeteria as everyone watched confused.

Jaune scratched his head, deciding what to do in his predicament. But he wasn't able to think long without Weiss popping in his head. The girl was hurt. He could tell when Yang mentioned Neptune. He cursed himself for not staying to hear their whole conversation.

Pyrrha gripped Jaune's shoulders and gave off a smile. Nora continued to bounce around, going through all the juicy details of Ruby and Jaune's date at the dance. Everyone was thinking about the dance and not Weiss Schnee, the snow angel with clipped wings. Jaune stood up from the table and bid his friends goodbye, he had to initiate operation guardian. He wouldn't let Weiss hurt herself again.

Just like Jaune, the dance was far from her mind. The realization that she would be alone at the dance hit hard, again no one to care for her. She had dreaded events like this all her life, especially at those parties where her father kept his watchful eye on her. The amount of suitors made her sick, groveling, bragging about their titles and wealth.

When she had arrived at Beacon she expected things to be different. At the news of the dance, she was abound with excitement, joyful she could be herself and maybe have a kind boy to escort her. Once again her little fairytales were shattered, and she would be alone.

In the back of her mind, she was even considering asking Jaune out. Even with his annoying attempts to ask her out, he was still cute and respectable. So when he heard Yang's outrageous idea, she became crushed, all hope gone.

She stood in the hallway, and grabbed the compact mirror, now empty of the razor. She looked at it, taking in her scar. She knew it made her less pretty, probably why all the boys refused to look at her. She didn't even want to think about her white hair. Perhaps it made her look old, or without emotion, a cold husk.

There was nothing to do, only prepare for the dance tonight. Yang would be too busy dolling up Ruby for Jaune, all the decorations had been set, flowers organized, food and drinks prepared, and even the DJ's had their equipment ready. All she had to do on her part was welcome the guests with a fake smile and try to make it through the night.

No, there was one thing she could do before she made her way to the hall. She needed something, anything to help her cope with the absence of her razor, even a pointy stick would do. She spotted a custodian's closet and used a pin in her hair to unlock the door. Inside she could see all types of tools and equipment.

Scissors, a small pair of yellow scissors sat in the corner. She picked them up and took it apart, taking one of the blades and placing it in her skirt. She took out her mirror and saw her reflection. Not even she needed to ask, to know it would be the loneliest dance of all.


	3. Shattered

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Three: Shattered

**Hey everyone, thank you so much for the follows, favorites, and reviews, I really appreciate it, it keeps me writing on here. I also wanted to inform everyone I plan on starting another story as well, which will not change the schedule of this story.**

** The new story is titled – When a man meets a Robot (guess).**

There she was, behind the podium, a fake smile gracing her lips as the couples lined into the ballroom. So far she had not seen team RWBY or JNPR, and she had hoped she would never see them tonight. Besides playing the role of hostess, her job entailed keeping order, with help of the faculty of course. What really bothered her was the lone flower drooping, when she had time she would fix that.

Her lapse of happiness didn't last long when Yang entered arm in arm with Neptune, a wide smile on her face, exchanging banter with the blue-haired boy. Yang wore a long pretty white dress that glittered against the light, while Neptune wore a traditional tux with a red tie. She wanted to look down and ignore them, but they soon noticed her and approached.

"Hey princess, how's everything going so far?" She patted Weiss on the shoulders, unaware of her mood.

"Everything is in order Yang, you two should enjoy yourselves. Punch is over to the left, and I believe the music should start soon." She tried to put some emotion in her voice, Yang and Neptune paid no notice.

"Alright sounds good, ready my blue prince?" Neptune laughed and escorted her inside. He glanced at Weiss and gave a small nod. He thought that was suppose to help, she couldn't believe it, and he acted like nothing happened, that her feelings were mute.

She slammed her fist on the podium, wishing she could freeze the room, maybe then people would notice her. Several minutes had passed and she was soon greeted by the others: Blake and Sun (no surprise there) Pyrrha and Sage, another member of team SSSN, Weiss surmised that Yang had followed through, and Ren and Nora. She still hadn't seen Ruby and Jaune.

The list had been checked off. All of the guests had arrived, yet still no sign of the nosey idiot or the scythe-wielding fire cracker. That was the best way to describe Ruby, a little girl full of energy ready to explode. She still couldn't believe Yang had set them up. It seemed to infuriate her more than she thought.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice the tap of her shoulder until the third time. She bolted up and saw what she was dreading most, two socially awkward teens fidgeting with their fingers. Most would think it looked cute, but Weiss was too busy glaring at them.

"W-we aren't late are we?" Ruby asked with her adorable voice, her eyes cast down, unable to look at Weiss, a small little blush gracing her cheeks.

"No, you're both on time, the dance started five minutes ago. Everyone else is already here, I'm sure I'll join soon enough." Every word she spoke was a lie. Putting up a good girl act strained on her.

Ruby was hesitant, but she grabbed Jaune's hand and tried to walk inside, cursing the so-called "woman stilts" as she place one foot in front of the other. Weiss had caught glimpse of her dress: She wore a red corset and skirt with a gray top, black high heels, and a red ribbon in her hair, while Jaune was cut clean in a black tuxedo with a long blue tie and red cuffs. Weiss also noticed how Jaune ignored her the whole time.

She should have expected it. he was to ashamed to look at her, knowing her dirty little secret. He probably thought she was the most pathetic person alive, an heiress with unimaginable wealth, a piece of trash that found pleasure in pain. She collected her thoughts and checked the list again, everyone was now accounted for.

A large sigh escaped her mouth. she stood up straight and embraced the inevitable. If she didn't go attend the dance for at least an hour or two, people would get too suspicious. She decided to go and feign having a good time. It would satisfy Ozpin and her teachers, and maybe Jaune would stop ignoring her like the plague.

Seeing her work in action brought a smile to her face, the one thing she could be proud of. The room was full with couples dancing away, hand in hand, the melodic music setting the mood. Others were drinking punch with their dates, chatting away, giddy with smiles and blushes. She saw Blake and Sun dancing, she was laughing, and Weiss was happy, she deserved it. After all the worries of the White Fang, she thought Blake would collapse of exhaustion.

Passing by the students and closing out the laughter of the happy couples, she made her way over to the punch bowl. She grabbed a cup and drank the delicious liquid, calming herself if only for a minute. In the corner she spotted Yang telling some new jokes she had learned from Blake's book, Neptune was enjoying it of course, if not other things. Weiss knew she wasn't as attractive as Yang, her figure wasn't as well developed, nor did she have her explosive personality.

What was she doing here? Standing here, watching other people's enjoyment, envious of the couples being all lovey-dovey. It was torture, she felt her hand shake, almost dropping the cup onto the ground, until Pyrrha had caught it.

"Weiss, are you ok, you don't seem well." She asked, the same tone of concern she held for all her friends. Pyrrha really was like a mother, and she didn't even realize it.

"I'm fine, just a little chilly in here is all." Weiss didn't think should would believe that, but an excuse was better than none at all. Pyrrha simply nodded and grabbed a drink for herself.

"You did a really wonderful job, everyone is so happy."

"Thank you, but Yang helped as well." Weiss didn't mention how she abandoned her as hostess while she flirted with Neptune. She didn't know if it was petty of her to think that, but it seemed unfair in her opinion.

"Are you sure everything is ok, you seem out of it."

"Just a little distracted from school and stuff, by the way how is your date, what was his name...Sage?" She remembered the man from Sun's team, a large tan individual with spiked green hair and yellow eyes. It was a mystery how Yang had set that up.

"Oh Sage, he's very nice, I'm actually having a good time. I originally planned to go with someone else, but he was already taken." Pyrrha held a small blush and cast her eyes downward. For all of Weiss' intelligence, she was clueless to who she was referring to.

"I'm glad to hear that, I need to get going, it was nice talking to you Pyrrha." Weiss threw away her cup and headed for the entrance. She was tired of pretending, she wanted out of there now. As she walked away she spotted Ruby and Jaune dance, it was hilarious to watch for others, but Weiss felt a pang of jealousy hit her.

Instead of standing there and waiting to gouge her eyes out, she left the dance and began her journey to the small secluded garden she found, a perfect location for her to let off steam. She knew it was getting worse, looking forward to cutting herself, and even after Jaune had caught her. It didn't matter, it was none of his business, and he wouldn't find her this time in her solace.

The torn blade from the yellow scissors she had placed in her dress had been hidden well, no one had noticed it, and as she pulled it out a small gleam came to her face. Was it wrong to be excited? Excited to escape the pain and sorrow that filled her soul, avoiding the troubles of the real world? Not even a loser like Jaune cared for her.

The school was empty, everyone was at the dance. She could expect no interruptions, the perfect night for her to release more pain. It was ironic to her, the night everyone came together, a time of love and romance, but for her it was a time of release. A release, from what they expected of the princess.

Around the corner she spotted the garden, it was as beautiful as she remembered. A small black bench in the middle, three large oak trees that created a blanket of shade, and a field of gardenia's that complimented the scenery, it was like heaven to her. The spot was rare for students to visit, the flowers remained untouched and the bench appeared brand new. She only came about it after her thorough search on the first day of school.

She sat down, but soon fell to the flowers, letting them embrace her figure. The soft petals brushed against her white skin, it was a cool sensation, and the smells that invaded her nose were pleasant. For a moment she felt at peace, almost forgetting about the small blade in her hand. She wanted to stay there forever, away from school, and her father.

The peace didn't last long, she stood up and propped herself up against the black bench. The blade hovered over her arm, again her hands shaking before the impact. She started to begin on her arm, a few small cuts, the blood dripping onto the white gardenias, staining them. Her head rested against the bench as she forgot about everything.

It wasn't enough though, so she began to cut her left leg, near the top where it wouldn't be visible to others. She didn't want to wear jeans. For a moment she didn't realize how deep she had cut, and she began to feel a little woozy, ignored it and continued on. She did the same to her right arm, again underestimating the blade.

Her eyes fluttered, and she realized she was bleeding more than usual. She couldn't move her legs, she felt numb all over. Despite the shock to her system, a smile form on her lips formed, mistaking it for a blissful moment. However she soon realized as she lost consciousness that it was due to blood loss, no one knew where she was, it was very possible she would die tonight, but she began to wonder if that was so bad.

Weiss' head rolled over and her body fell to the ground. The once beautiful garden becoming a sea of blood, but once again a young man would follow. Unknown once again, Jaune threw common sense to the side, and followed Weiss. He had somehow convinced Ruby to let him go, she probably wasn't having that much fun anyway, he had to sneak out with Yang not spotting him, not an easy feat.

Jaune had left thirty minutes after Weiss had, so he had no idea where to start. He cursed himself for letting her get away again, even after he promised to look after her. If he knew Weiss then he knew she wouldn't be stupid enough to hide on the rooftops again, it would be somewhere different, not in the school either. He knew of two locations, a little garden in the front of the school, and the secluded one located in the back, he decided to go to the latter.

When Jaune had arrived his face filled with horror, like watching a macabre scene in a horror movie. His mind shut down as he looked upon the lifeless body of Weiss Schnee. He ran over and picked her up, his tux becoming drenched in blood, he checked her pulse, she was barely alive. He looked down at the once white garden, now a portrait of Weiss' worries spread across the blooming gardenias.

Jaune ran, with all his energy, he could barely control his aura, but it enveloped him and Weiss as he ran to the infirmary. It was too late now, Weiss had tread too far, he didn't care how much she would hate him, loathe him, even denounce him, he was telling Ozpin. No promise could keep him from helping her.

His aura had helped stop the bleeding, but she was still limp as a doll, and as he made it to the infirmary, he barged in and yelled for a doctor. He was lucky enough that the staff was there, and they rushed over, taking her to one of the beds and began treating her. Jaune stood their helpless to do anything, and grabbed a towel to wash off the blood.

One of the nurses used a scroll and called Ozpin, she than asked if anyone else should be informed of Miss Schnee's condition, but before he could answer, Jaune stood up and began to beg to the nurse.

"Please...don't tell anyone, not even her parents, you have to keep this a secret."

"I'm afraid that's not your decision to make sir." The nurse said to him, appalled that he would even ask.

"Its fine, do as Mr. Arc says, I'll be over soon. However Mr. Arc, you have a lot of explaining to do, don't expect to get any sleep soon." The chat ended and the nurse walked back over to assist the doctor. Jaune felt guilty to conceal it from his friends, but he knew how embarrassed she would be if everyone found out.

He never planned on keeping Weiss' promise, but he could at least keep it a secret from everyone else. He knew he was in for a long night, and sat on one of the chairs out of the main room, waiting for Ozpin to make his appearance. He wasn't scared, he was frightened about Weiss.


	4. Picking up the Pieces

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Four: Picking Up the Pieces

**Thanks everyone so much for the reviews follows, favorites, and reviews, keep it up! As I mentioned before, after this chapter I plan to start on another story, but the schedule for this one will not be changed. Expect things to get more complicated in this chapter.**

** Once again, thanks a lot everyone, and please R&R. By the way I don't own RWBY, Rooster Teeth and Monty do. Reviews are what fuel me...that and the fan support on here, enjoy!**

It was all dark, everything around her, she felt empty and lost. Weiss concluded she was dead, no one had found her in that garden and she bled to death. She sort of regretted it, she didn't intend to die, but it didn't matter, it wasn't so bad, except the loneliness.

When Weiss imagined the afterlife, she pictured fluffy white clouds, singing orchestras of angels, and her mother embracing her with soft kisses. Besides her sister, Winter, her mother was the only one in her family to truly care for her, but when she died, a little piece of Weiss died as well.

If death was the absence of everything, darkness to never escape, only a lifetime of regretting everything, than she hated it, and she wanted out. Death was supposed to be the ultimate escape, a way for people to leave the world and experience a lifetime of love and joy with their loved ones. Weiss hugged her knees as she floated in the void.

A voice echoed in the darkness, Weiss looked around, trying to find the source. Confused who would be speaking if she was dead, was she not alone? She could hear the murmur say "wake up", but she didn't understand.

Her body became numb and she stood still, her thoughts began to leave her and her small eyes closed. Weiss was filled with sounds of chatter around her, beeping noises to the side, and the smell of alcohol filling her nose. It was difficult, but she opened her eyes. She was blinded by a large bright light from above, a lamp that hung back and forth in a small room.

Weiss realized she was alive. Someone found her and brought her to the infirmary. Her secret was out and everyone now knew she was a quitter, a girl with nothing to lose as she swam in a pool of blood. She tried to move her arms and legs with no luck, still weak from the blood loss. She only hoped her friends hadn't seen her yet.

The nurse walked over and pulled out a scroll. Beginning to check her vitals and condition, she fiddled with one of the machines and looked down at Weiss with a faint smile. The nurse walked away and went to look for Ozpin and the doctor. Alone again, Weiss was left to wonder what would happen next. She didn't know who had all found out, but if she was in the infirmary, that meant Ozpin and Glynda knew what happened, and whoever "rescued" her.

The minutes counted down, she waited for the appearance of Ozpin. Weiss decided to not look at him. She didn't want to look at anyone, she wanted to hide, put the pillow on her face and fall asleep. Weiss tried to move, an attempt to get up and escape, but it was no use, she couldn't even move a finger.

Weiss heard the footsteps of an authority figure and his assistant, and she already anticipated what would happen. Ozpin would send her away to a mental institution for troubled teenagers, and her father would disown her. Winter would be crushed, and she would fill the role of the sole heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, a fate worse than death some might say.

The door opened and Ozpin entered, he left Glynda outside and took a sip of his coffee, the ever omnipresent mug that never left his side. He took a seat next to her bed and sat his cane down, crossed his legs and looked at Weiss. She turned her head and looked away. She didn't want to see his face of disgust.

"Miss Schnee, you don't have to look away, I'm not angry with you." Ozpin took another sip and watched as Weiss was hesitant to listen.

"You don't have to lie to me, I hate when people lie to me. My friends, teachers, family, they all lie to me." Ozpin closed his eyes, and realized he had a lot to work with. The frail girl had more problems than he thought. A rare act, he set his mug down and put his hands together, thinking of his next course of action.

"You have to believe me Miss Schnee, but tell me how long has this been going on? When the nurse examined you, she noticed more scars across your body, so this wasn't an isolated incident." So they found the others Weiss thought, the picture of a tortured girl was revealed.

"Awhile, it just got worse when I came to Beacon Academy." Ozpin was a little upset by hearing this, he would like to think that Beacon was a pillar of guidance for young students, he tried his best to lead with example, but somehow he had failed Miss Schnee.

"Do you know who saved you Miss Schnee?"

"No...do I even want to know?" Her mind went through hundreds of possibilities, the worse being Cardin Winchester, he would never let her live it down, and he would have already told the whole school.

"Mr. Arc found you, he seemed quite upset, and told me he caught you once before. Why I didn't agree with his keeping your secret, I decided not to reprimand him. I think you should know he was the reason we decided not to contact your family on the matter." Weiss was shocked, Jaune found her? And he told them not to tell?

"You said keep my secret, who all knows about this?" she wanted to confirm what he meant, she was relieved her family would not know of her failure, but she still couldn't comprehend going to school with her friends knowing, the constant stares of pity they would give her.

"Only I, Miss Goodwitch and the staff here know of this incident, Mr. Arc too of course. While you're friends did inquire, we told them you collapsed from exhaustion after working so hard on the dance." A large sigh of relief escaped her, and she could start to feel her arms again. Ozpin was a weaver of tales, if anyone else told them they would never believe it.

"So...what now, you send me away?" Weiss didn't want the runaround, and she wanted to know what her punishment would be. Even if her friends and parents didn't know, they could still send her to the Looney bin and make up some excuse. Weiss gripped the sheets of her bed and stifled some tears.

"I have thought a lot about what I should do Miss Schnee, I'm sure you have guessed some of the scenarios. We have in the past sent students to the Vale Mental Institution for Troubled Youths, and many of the students there have recovered. But I think a different type of punishment would be more appropriate for you." Weiss didn't like the sound of that, what was Ozpin planning?

Ozpin stood up and grabbed his mug and cane, and tapped it on the floor twice, the door opened and Glynda walked in with her usual straight-lace posture. She handed him a tablet and he nodded in agreement. He turned to Weiss and produced a small smile.

"Miss Goodwitch will be taking care of the rest Miss Schnee, understand that all of the requirements we ask of you must be met, or...another course of action will present itself to me." Ozpin walked past Glynda and left the infirmary, she look down at Miss Schnee and sat down, grabbing her hand.

"Miss Schnee, I want you to understand, none of us are angry with you, I am not angry with you. We only wish you a healthy recovery, and a solution to your problems." Weiss couldn't hold it back anymore, small tears began to stream down her face, and she wouldn't whine or make a scene. She was a proud girl.

"We understand you have a lot of problems, and have decided to let you continue attending Beacon, with some Caveats of course." Weiss looked over in surprise. They were going to let her continue to go to school? She couldn't believe it, but could she go back, Weiss didn't know if she could face her friends again.

"What-what are the conditions?" Glynda said Caveat, Weiss should have known they wouldn't let her get off that easy, but to stay in Beacon somehow softened her heart.

"You may continue to attend combat classes and course work. However you must attend a weekly counsel session with Ozpin. We would have a psychologist do this, but he volunteered himself and he has some experience," Glynda explained, pulling out Weiss' scroll and pulling up all of the added appointments. "However you will not have permission to carry Myrtenaster around, and only with the presence of your guardian can you check it out of your locker."

"A guardian, who is my guardian Miss Goodwitch? Do you mean someone is going to follow me around?" Glynda seemed surprised by the question, like it was obvious and tilted her head. She fiddled with her scroll and brought a picture up.

On the scroll, a picture of a familiar scraggly blond boy stared at her, the boy who had interrupted her alone time, the boy who knew her secret and pitied her for it. The same boy who infuriated her with his flirtatious advancements on her, and then went out with Ruby – it was Jaune Arc.

Glynda saw the disappointment on her face and coughed, she seemed upset finally, finally returning to the teacher she knew well. She saw that Glynda could be kind and considerate, but also harsh and firm with her convictions.

"Yes, Mr. Arc is the only other student who knows your secret, and therefore would be the best suited for the job. I'm afraid your objections have no valid standing, considering your situation." Glynda gave a glare in her direction, and Weiss backed off, lying back in her bed. The feeling in her body was returning, but she knew they wouldn't let her leave today.

"So what, he has to follow me everywhere, like a puppy? Do you know how embarrassing that will be, not to mention he's so intolerable!" Glynda set Weiss' scroll on the desk next to her bed and made her way to the door. Before she left she turned and left Weiss with her final words.

"Perhaps you can tell him all this, your savior is on the other side, I told him he could speak with you. At least be somewhat generous Miss Schnee, this 'intolerable' boy is the one who saved your life and kept your secret." Glynda left and shut the door, Weiss could tell she was upset with her, but she couldn't help it. She picked up her scroll and checked the times and appointments of her meetings with Ozpin.

Three knocks on the door, the three knocks she dreaded as Jaune entered, almost stumbling on his way to her bed. He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Weiss knew what he was doing, but his attempts to lighten the mood had failed, she held a scowl on her face the whole time, still upset with Jaune for all he did.

"Weiss, why did you do it, I know I caught you before but, why try and kill yourself?" Weiss was already angry, she didn't plan to do anything of the sort, it was an accident, and she had no reason to die.

"You're an idiot, I wasn't going to kill myself, but answer me this Jaune, what if I did? What gives you the right to not let me die?" She shouted at him, Jaune flinched a little, but a resolve kicked in, he felt all his nervousness disappear, and he slapped her.

"Weiss, you're the biggest idiot of all, what right do I have? Everyone here, me, Yang, Ruby, Blake, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, we all care for you, what gives you the right to throw your life away like that?" Weiss rubbed her cheek, it wasn't a hard slap, but it got her attention, she had never seen Jaune so angry before. She noticed a small tear escape his left eye and hit her sheets.

I don't understand...why do you care so much?"

"What do you mean, of course I care about you why wouldn't I? You're beautiful, talented, and cute when you pout, intelligent, and graceful in combat." Weiss blushed. He thought she was cute when she pouted? He had to be lying, she wasn't graceful.

"I-I like you Weiss, a lot, that's why I was so worried, and that's why I would never let you die!" Jaune yelled.

It was all in the open now, Jaune had said what he felt, he didn't care how embarrassing it was, he had to let Weiss know, she almost died, almost left him forever. Weiss thought it was the worst confession ever, but her feelings were conflicted, she felt giddy, and torn. Instead of wrestling with her heart, she blurted out her answer.

"I don't know if I feel the same way for you Jaune." She was surprised. He wasn't crushed, not blubbering away like a klutz. No, he did what irritated her most and he just stood there and smiled.

"It's ok Weiss, I didn't think you would have an answer, but I had to let you know. I promise I won't hover over you 24/7, but don't expect me to let you escape my sight. Honestly, I don't think even you know what you feel right now, But just remember, I do care." Jaune turned around and left, leaving Weiss in a confused state. She slammed her fists on the sheets and crossed her arms, pouting at her whole predicament. Why couldn't everyone leave her alone, why did Jaune have to say those things, and make her doubt once again?


	5. Melting Ice

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Five: Melting Ice

**Hey guys I'm back, I hope some of you enjoyed my other story - When a Man Meets a Robot. As Promised the schedule for this story will remained unchanged, and I hope you continue to support me! Please Read and Review, it helps me continue to write.**

** RWBY is owned by Monty and Rooster Teeth, not me by the way.**

She had been released from her jail, away from the infirmary, roaming the halls of Beacon. Weiss was on her way to the cafeteria, loathing how her friends would react. Ozpin and Jaune had guaranteed her dark little secret did not leave that room, but the stares she got on the way from other students didn't help.

On the way there she bumped into Jaune, it wasn't a coincidence, he had been waiting for her, his new title of being her guardian, following her every move to make sure she didn't hurt herself. Jaune carried his usual goofy smile, but Weiss wasn't falling for it. His confession the other night had shocked her, but she still didn't believe it.

The cafeteria hadn't changed, it was still full of gossiping students and the smell of school lunch, and she was still trying to adjust to eating such bland meals. She made her way to her team's table and could hear some chatter about her collapsing. It was the story Ozpin had made up, and it seemed to catch on, so far she was in the clear.

"Weissssssssssssssssssssssssss," Ruby yelled as she tackled head first into her stomach, enveloping her into a bear hug. Ruby looked up with puppy dog tears in her eyes.

"Guy's I'm ok, can we not talk about?"

"No, Weiss, It was my fault, I shouldn't have ditched you to hang out with Neptune...so I'm sorry." Yang performed a rare bow and was ready to accept her punishment from the ice queen, but none came.

"It was my fault Yang, I overworked myself." Weiss sat down at the table and stole a donut from Yang's tray, munching on the delicious sugary sweet. It melted in her mouth, and she was glad to be free from the infirmary.

Jaune took a seat next to her and the others seemed to notice. Nora was still chomping away on a pile of pancakes that had been flooded with maple syrup, while Ren was getting some last minute studying done. Pyrrha however wasn't buying Weiss' story, and when Jaune sat down next to her, her suspicions became even more fueled.

"Jaune, I hear you're the one who found Weiss?" Blake decided to keep the conversation going, and she too was interested in Weiss' sudden lapse of judgment. She knew Weiss worked hard, but never to the point of exhausting herself.

"Um, yeah, I left the dance early, I was pretty tired. So when I was walking by the garden I found Weiss on the ground and tried to wake her up. She wasn't moving so I ran her to the infirmary." Weiss was impressed, Jaune was keeping it cool and sticking to the story Ozpin made up.

"Looks like you have a knight in shining armor eh Weiss? You could say you _fell _for him." Yang laughed at her attempted pun, but this time Ruby began to hit the table in a roar of laughter. However no one else was impressed.

"Regardless of how it happened, we're all glad you're ok Weiss, how soon can you participate in combat lessons again?" Pyrrha asked. While she was suspicious, she still cared for her as a friend, and was glad she wasn't hurt.

"Miss Goodwitch said in a couple of days." The conversation stopped there, and Weiss began to nibble on a piece of toast Ruby had handed to her.

Breakfast had ended, and the others began to make their way to class. Weiss was due in Grimm Studies in three minutes, so she would away from the others for an hour, but what she didn't expect was that Jaune still followed her. She was confused, Weiss was certain he had another class with Nora and Blake. Jaune caught her confused look and elaborated.

"Ozpin switched my classes around so I could watch over you." She was a little peeved. Weiss couldn't expect any alone time with Jaune hovering over her. She didn't plan on cutting herself, but sometimes she preferred to be alone with her thoughts. She was already depressed that people still had looks of pity on their faces.

Even with Jaune she could spot the boys and girls turning their heads as she walked to class. Jaune told her to ignore it, that the rumors would stop in a day, but she couldn't let it go, it reminded her of when she was little. She had once made a mistake during one of her performances, and for days others would mock her in classes.

The lesson was boring as usual, everything the professor was explaining she already knew. It was unlike her to scribble in her notebook, not taking notes, and becoming distracted. Her studies had taken a slight dip in the past weeks, and Ozpin had mentioned something about it before she left the infirmary today. She couldn't help it. She had much on her mind, like her inevitable counseling session with Ozpin today.

She had never been to a psychologist, let alone a counselor. Weiss had never revealed personal information to a stranger, hell not even her team knew much about her past, just that she came from a prestigious family. She suspected Blake might have inklings about her life, but Ruby and Yang were oblivious. Weiss could only wonder how much Ozpin actually knew about her past.

The appointment drew near, and Weiss was in her last class with Jaune, Yang, and Ruby. Weiss had actually paid attention to the rest of her classes, taking notes, doing anything to get her meeting with Ozpin off her mind. Jaune had noticed her nervousness, but decided it was best not to ask. However Yang did take note of how Jaune was escorting her around the school, it was the perfect chance to tease them, but she felt some tension between them.

Yang was a bright person, literally and figuratively, she liked to crack jokes and bad puns as a way to lighten everyone up, and it usually worked. Thanks to Blake's book, she was really knocking them out, but when she saw Jaune and Weiss something bothered her.

Just a few days ago, Weiss loathed his very existence, a little harsh in her opinion but what could she do? And now he was following her everywhere, and why, because he saved her, no something was wrong, and Yang had to get to the bottom of things, if not for the sake of her team, than for a life time of gossip!

The bell began to ring, the loud annoying device that created a horrific sound in her ears, but today it was different, today it tolled for her. She got up and gathered her things, while Jaune looked at his scroll and knew it was time for Weiss' appointment with Ozpin. He looked up at her and nodded, Jaune left her side for the first time today. She almost wished he would escort her there, but that was asking too much.

While the rest of the students became free from the shackles of lessons and homework, Weiss walked down the hall to Ozpin's office. It only took her a few minutes, but she stood in front of the door, trying to waste as much time before she had to enter. Around the corner Yang had been stalking her, and was now more curious than ever.

Weiss looked at her scroll, a minute until she was expected to open the door and listen to whatever Ozpin had to say, examining her pathetic life, picking her brain and telling her how she failed to excel in Beacon. If she was to be forced to attend these sessions then it would be in silence, she didn't have to say anything to him, she wouldn't allow him to dig into her past.

It was time, she couldn't delay anymore. She opened the door and let out a sigh. She walked inside to find Ozpin at his desk, sipping his usual bland coffee based on the smell, and showed her a small couch to the left. Weiss closed the door and made herself comfortable, stretching her legs and crossing her arms. She would stick to her plan and say nothing. Ozpin would eventually have to surrender to her mental game.

A small clock above Ozpin began to tick away, as he sorted through papers and scribbled some notes, drinking from his mug with every one or two pages he scanned. Weiss just sat there, watching him ignore her, and before she realized it, she became annoyed. Wasn't the whole purpose of this meeting to help her, why was he ignoring her?

Minutes passed and Weiss became bored, she looked at her scroll and noticed they had 50 minutes left in their so-called session. She made a small groan and rested her head, trying to keep herself busy. Weiss would occasionally glance at Ozpin to see if he cracked, but he was still working. She wasn't important in his eyes, it was all protocol. The school had to make sure she was healthy or the Schnee Dust Company would sue them, typical.

"You know Miss Schnee, you can say anything you want in here, it's all confidential, and nothing ever leaves this room. However I can't stop you from remaining silence, it is your choice if you wish to waste time in here." Ozpin set a paper down and gave her one of his stares, she began to sweat and let something slip.

"What's the point of this? What do you want to hear from me, that I hate myself, that everyone else hates me?" Weiss didn't yell, but she was aggravated, losing a little control of her emotions.

"Hmm, do you think I hate you Miss Schnee?" Ozpin set his mug down and stood up to look out the window, he had an amazing view of the school and the Forever Fall, and the scenery never became bland to him. Ozpin was a little surprised by her outburst. He had a lot to work with.

"Yes...why wouldn't you? I have to waste your time with me, I almost died, and who knows what kind of stain that would put on the school, especially with me being an heiress. Not to mention I ruined your garden." Weiss sat up, she was depressed again, and all she ever caused was trouble for others. Why did Jaune have to save her?

"Miss Schnee, you have caused neither me nor the school any trouble. The only one who is troubled is you. Tell me, why do you believe people hate you?"

"I...I don't know, everyone looks down on me, even my father, no one wants to get close with a 'princess', and I'm not beautiful like the other girls. No one even asked me to the dance! Me, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, how pathetic is that?" Weiss began to yell, she lost control, and small tears began to fall.

"Weiss-you expect too much of yourself, no one can blame you for the hardships you've been through. I understand you have a lot to live up to, but that doesn't mean nobody cares for you. From I what know you're entire team cares for you, especially Mr. Arc."

"Jaune, what about that idiot," Weiss asked with a snarl.

"I believe Mr. Arc cares for you very much." Ozpin had a little smile on his face, Weiss began to blush and explain otherwise.

"He doesn't care about me, besides he just wants the fame and glory. You should have heard him in the infirmary." Weiss regretted saying that, Ozpin perked up, and she knew what he was going to ask next.

"What did he say in the infirmary Miss Schnee?"

"Nothing, I was just talking out of my ass." She wanted him to drop it. There was no reason to talk about what Jaune said. It was embarrassing and she didn't believe any of his nonsense, it couldn't be true, there was no way he really liked her.

"Miss Schnee I can't help you if you won't talk, I told you before everything here is sealed."

"Fine...he said...that he liked me ok? I told him that I didn't feel the same say, it was a half-assed confession." Weiss was making that up, Jaune did seem nervous when he said it, and she didn't know how to react, no one had ever said something like that to her before, especially a boy.

"It seems to me that you are conflicted Miss Schnee, if you truly didn't believe Mr. Arc it wouldn't be bothering you so much."

"Maybe...I don't know."

"I have a proposition for you Miss Schnee." Ozpin went back to his desk and began to write on a blank piece of paper. He walked over to Weiss and handed it to her. Weiss looked it over and noticed it was a prescription, something she had feared would happen.

"This is your proposition?" Weiss asked. A hint of anger in her voice as she stuffed the paper in her skirt, if anyone found out she was on meds her life would be ruined.

"No, this is my proposition. I want you to go give Mr. Arc a chance, go on a date with him, let him show you a good time. See if his feelings are genuine. Then you can decided yourself if he is playing you." Ozpin couldn't help but smile, arranging a date was the last thing he planned on doing today, but it could be fun to play matchmaker for the young girl's sake.

"A-a date, I don't know..."

"It's not a request Miss Schnee."

The session was over, and Weiss began to regret that she had opened her mouth. At the same time she felt a little better, it was nice to get things off her chest, and it appeared Ozpin really wanted to help her. However she wasn't so sure about the medicine he gave her, and a date with Jaune?

As she exited his office she made her way to the dorm, and Yang was still following her. Yang looked at her scroll and couldn't believe it had been a whole hour, another part of the mystery. She had to find out why Weiss visited Ozpin for an hour, and what the deal with Jaune was.


	6. A Small Spark

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Six: The Small Spark

**I would like to say sorry guys about the delay. I've been busy with work, reviewing games. I'm back now, and expect a lot more updates. I would like to clarify that I plan on having fun with some of team SSSN, despite not knowing anything about the other two members.**

** RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, please read and review, it's the oil that that churns my gears inside my head.**

Yang was hungry, very hungry, she felt like eating a buffet of various delights; from fried catfish to lathered ribs splashed in barbeque sauce. Of course cafeteria food is anything but delicious. However it was enough to make her full. She needed a break from playing detective. Following Weiss could be boring, and Jaune hadn't done anything too suspicious yet.

The cafeteria was close to empty. Yang looked over to her team's usual table and spotted the red-headed juggernaut and female extraordinaire – Pyrrha Nikos. The light bulb in her head lit up, she wasn't going to be bored anymore. Now was the perfect time to grill Pyrrha about Jaune, and if anyone knew him better, it would be her.

"Well hello my good friend Pyrrha, how are you?"

Pyrrha turned her head in surprised and gulped. "I'm fine."

"So what's up, why you out here alone," Yang said with a small purr, her hot breath smacking Pyrrha in the face. Pyrrha hated those lilac eyes, the way they burrowed into your soul, waiting for a question.

"I figured I would catch an early dinner, before the rush." Yang nodded and sat down across from her, a small sandwich in hand she grabbed before she sprinted to Pyrrha. It was the perfect chance, they were alone, and she couldn't hide from a distraction or mumble away any slipped words.

"Ok Pyrrha, come clean with me, do you like Jaune or what?" Pyrrha began to choke on her food and hit her stomach, a small blush planted on her face.

"No, w-what gave you that idea?" Yang didn't buy it.

"Oh c'mon, the way you train him, you get jealous over Weiss, it's obvious you like him!" Yang shouted, more loudly than Pyrrha was comfortable with. However she gave a smile and shook her head.

"No you don't understand Yang. I was jealous, of losing a friend. Besides, Jaune doesn't see me like that, and...well I've been seeing someone else anyway." Yang just kept blinking. She had been wrong about Pyrrha? How could Yang Xiao Long be wrong about this?

"Wait, who are you seeing?"

"Sage...ever since the dance, we started talking and you know. He's a very nice dependable guy, and he doesn't care about my fame or past victories. I'm sure Jaune will find someone one day." Pyrrha finished her food and picked up her tray, still red about the conversation. She waved to Yang and walked away, leaving her speechless.

Yang cupped her chin, and an imaginary thinking cap appeared on her head. This was interesting she thought. If Pyrrha was never interested in Jaune, then that means there is no competition in the way. Does that mean Weiss gave in and finally snatched our little vomit boy? There's still not enough evidence that those two are dating, which means the case is still open!

Some of the few students in the cafeteria felt an ominous presence in the center, and a cackling like that from a witch or evil sorceress as Yang began to laugh maniacally. She threw the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and gave it two good chomps, and made her way out, searching for either Jaune or Weiss. She hadn't been this excited in a while, and while she could ring in Blake or Ruby, it was best to relish the hunt alone.

Anyone who passed Weiss in the hall felt a chill, a small brush with winter about to approach. Weiss was confused and nervous, she had been basically ordered by Ozpin to ask Jaune out on a date. It was ridiculous, what kind of headmaster does that, let alone counselor.

Since she had to do this, it might as well be done right. While it may be unusual for a girl to ask the guy out, Weiss had no qualms about doing it. She had asked Neptune out, but then again that ended in failure.

Weiss couldn't even imagine the embarrassment if Jaune declined her...could she be that pathetic of a girl? This whole experience was going to be painful, but an order was an order.

It was near dinner, and Weiss planned to catch him before he entered the cafeteria with the rest of team RWBY and JNPR. She was lucky she spotted him outside from the window above, there was no time waste. She headed down the stairs and burst through the door. Before Jaune could say hi, she grabbed his arm and dragged him away.

They needed to be alone, and she couldn't bear for any witnesses to see or hear her so-called confession. Only one spot came to mind, the same garden where Jaune found her. It was ironic, the same place she wanted to be alone away from everyone, especially Jaune, would be the spot she asked him out on a date. Weiss wondered if any remaining blood stains would be present.

When they arrived, Jaune wrestled out of her grasp, a surprising scowl on his face as he rubbed his arm. Weiss took in the beautiful gardenias, still pure and white as if she never ruined their beauty. A small smile crept onto Jaune's face as he watched her look in awe. Weiss walked over and kneeled in the garden, taking in the aromatic smell of the gardenias, filling her nose with bliss.

"Surprising huh, almost like nothing happened." Jaune said. He was little nervous about bringing it up. He rubbed the back of his head and darted his eyes.

Weiss brought herself out of the disillusion of peace that filled her heart for a brief second. Jaune Arc was standing behind her. The same bumbling idiot who wouldn't leave her alone, the same buffoon who saved her life, it was like they were stuck together by some glue of fate. Instead of dawdling like a school girl (even though she was one), she turned and crossed her arms.

"Jaune, I brought you out here for a reason."

"Um, why so secluded...you don't want people to get the wrong idea or anything," Jaune mumbled. Weiss thought she heard a feminine cough in the distance and looked around. She saw nothing and shrugged, blind to the sneaky blond.

"This is hard to articulate. Jaune Arc, would you like to accompany me for a night in Vale, perhaps dinner and some other activities." Even though it wasn't genuine, Weiss still held a large blush, and Jaune's pupils looked like they were about to explode.

"Y-you want to go out with me?"

"Yes you oaf, didn't I make it any clearer?" Weiss snapped, Jaune flinched a little, but still had a large smile on his face.

"I-I would love to go out with you Weiss." Mission success, Weiss screamed in her head. She couldn't believe he said yes, than again he did always fawn for her. The date was looking more and more optimistic, and for the first time in awhile, the pain in her heart was gone.

"Excellent, don't fret about a suit, I can find something appropriate for you. As for dinner reservations I have taken care of that as well. Will you be free tomorrow night Jaune?" Jaune was bombarded questions, but he felt a little pained as well, he wanted to do all the work, but in Weiss fashion she had it all arranged.

"Uh, yeah, what time do you want me to pick you up?"

"5:00 PM should be fine, and make sure to spiffy up, I can't have a smelly huntsman as my escort. Also bring as much lien as you have, it's still tradition for the man to buy the lady dinner after all." Jaune nodded at everything Weiss told him, too thrilled to care about the strangeness of their date.

"I won't let you down Weiss. You'll have the best night ever. I swear my family name on it. I know I pestered you a lot before, and I'm sorry," Jaune said faster than a bullet, he reminded Weiss of Nora for a second.

The apology was unexpected. She had not expected him to apologize for his incessant flirting earlier in the year. It was one of the many reasons Weiss disliked him in the first place, yet here he was bowing at her feet. This meant nothing to Weiss, and he was only groveling because she finally asked him out, an excuse for his earlier attempts of annoyance.

Jaune left in a hurry, his mind racing with endless possibilities about what Weiss' sudden proposal could mean for him. Maybe Weiss actually did like him? When Jaune had discovered what Weiss had been doing to herself, it shattered him. His entire image of his "Snow Angel" thrown out the window, only a small helpless girl who was hurting inside, and even though she hated him, it was worth saving her life.

The whole date could be repayment Jaune thought, but that was ok. Just a chance to prove himself to Weiss was all he needed and wanted. It was strange she had sorted out all the arrangements down to what suit he would wear, but he would go along with it. That's just how the princess was. Even he knew she was embarrassed by him, that's why she brought him to a secluded area.

Jaune slowed down at a steady pace, he needed to settle down and not give away his excitement. Weiss was still fragile, so he had to keep their little date a secret. If anyone figured it out she would be pissed, and who knows how she would act. No he would keep this secret, just like he had done before when he begged that nurse.

Satisfaction graced the small little snow angel's face. The whole plan had been a success. She phoned Ozpin and let him know, a smug smile on his face that said, "I told you so". Now that Jaune had accepted, she had to make sure everything was in order. She didn't want her date to go awry. Weiss already knew what dress to pick, it was the one she had originally planned to wear for the dance.

The only thing that still hung on her mind was the outcome. What if she did enjoy going on a date with Jaune? It was preposterous for sure, but that thought found some way to latch itself around her heart. She didn't want to get close to that worthless excuse for a huntsman. Worthless was a little harsh, but even for Weiss with all her problems, she knew she could do better then Jaune...or at least she thought so.

What was she kidding? Neptune turned her down like she was a worn blanket with holes, and no other boy had even attempted to ask her to the dance. The pain had returned, when she thought about how low she had fallen. She wasn't a 10 on the scale. No she was a 1...a lonely girl with no one to comfort her. That was all she needed to be motivated.

Her date with Jaune would be perfect, she wanted some form of happiness, even if it meant spending the night with a fool like Jaune. Just because he wanted to enjoy her company, it didn't mean she had to enjoy his. It was the perfect excuse for a boy to take her out and enjoy the night. Yes she would use Jaune Arc. All she wanted was for this this pain to go away deep in her soul.

When Weiss walked away, she had a smile, not of happiness, but of getting her way. Yang emerged from her hiding spot, slipping from the shadows of the bushes. She put down her binoculars. Her detective work was done, for the most part. She now knew that Jaune and Weiss were not dating, however Weiss had asked him out.

Gossip could be fun, especially when it involved friends. Learning juicy details about who was dating who, or who got in trouble with the headmaster. Yang should have been happy, but she wasn't. Nothing about what she saw felt right, it was all off. Jaune was ecstatic, so that was normal. Vomit boy had finally succeeded so she was proud of the scraggly knight. But it was Weiss that bothered her.

That look she gave, Yang had seen it numerous times back in Signal. The look of a girl getting her way, a boy wrapped around her finger for whatever she desired. Weiss was going to use Jaune. Yang didn't know why, but it angered her. Sure Jaune could be a klutz, maybe even an ignorant fool, but that didn't mean he deserved to be used and thrown away like some rag doll, especially by the one he loved.

She wanted to tell Jaune, but if she did, he would find out that she had followed them. It would have to be subtle, and she couldn't just straight tell him. It would ruin him. Jaune had to find out himself. Phase 2 of bombshell detective was evoked by Yang, a new fire burning in her eyes. She would observe their date, and find out Weiss' true intentions, and just how far she planned to take this.

"Don't Worry Jaune," Yang whispered. "Your golden guardian angel is on the case!" she pumped her fists in the air, and walked out of the garden with a new sway to her hips, determined to save the little blond boy.


	7. The Blinding Sleet

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Seven: The Blinding Sleet

**Back again, hope no one missed me. I have noticed that my other story seems more popular, which isn't a bad thing, but I would love to see more reviews for this one as well. This story won't be much longer though, I'm thinking maybe to chapter ten or twelve, so please read and review. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

Weiss' preparations were complete. She looked over the nice black leather jacket and white button up she had gotten for Jaune, with two gold cuffs on the sleeves, and a blood red tie to match the outfit. She chose to wear a black bolero jacket and white skirt with red thrills on the end. She was still debating on if she should wear a pink ribbon, maybe let her hair down. However Weiss didn't want to give too much to the boy.

Reservations had been made at a five star Italian restaurant in Vale, and had made sure they were given special seats atop on the balcony. It had a nice view of the city, especially at night under the stars. Weiss wanted...no she needed everything to go perfect. Making all the preparations had kept her mind off anything depressing, and she began to think Ozpin might be on to something.

"It will go perfect," Weiss whispered.

Pacing around the room wasn't going to speed up the night though. She needed something to do, lest her mind wander. She needed to find Jaune and talk him through how the night would go, and while it may seem unusual, Weiss wanted it to go without a hitch. She knew how Jaune could act at times, and Jaune being a dork could ruin everything for her. What she needed was a calm and collect fellow.

"Jaune," Weiss knocked on team JNPR's door three or four times, until Lie Ren answered with a bemused look on his face. Ren checked his scroll to see if the time was right, tilting his head in confusion at Weiss' early appearance.

"Hello, a little early?"

"I need to talk to with Jaune for a moment."

"Give me one second," Ren said. He closed the door and went into the bathroom to watch Jaune attempt to shave his face. He was holding the razor with his left hand, cupping his chin with the right, taking slow steady passes. Ren thought it was amusing that Jaune was afraid to shave.

"Oh hey Ren, I didn't realize how scary shaving could be."

"It comes with practice, not that I've ever needed to shave. My face has always had a natural smoothness to it." Ren rubbed his chin, still noticing no stubble sneaking its way past him.

"Wish I was that lucky..." Jaune took another second to steady the razor.

"Weiss is outside waiting for you." Jaune dropped the razor into the sink and rushed past Ren in the bathroom. He saw the little white princess standing in the door, tapping her foot with a look of impatience.

"S-sorry to keep you waiting Weiss," Jaune mumbled his words and darted his eyes down. Weiss stared at him with a disgusting and ashamed look. Jaune looked around for a moment and then remembered the shaving cream was still on half of his face. Jaune rubbed his face with a towel he yanked from out of thin air.

"At least you're taking this serious. Jaune I wanted to walk you through our night's events. I've already reserved a table for two at Dante's Italian Wonders. We will have a table on the balcony. Don't do anything stupid." Jaune was still a little disappointed at Weiss' decision to hijack the date. He really wanted to surprise her with something grand. But there she was, in heiress mode.

"Sounds good so far, what's after dinner?"

"I'm glad you asked. We will then spend time at a musical hall in downtown Vale. You should appreciate this, it took me time to think of what would be appropriate for our evening together. You should feel honored."

"Hey Weiss, after the musical hall, I had something we could do that you might-" Jaune was interrupted by a small tut, as she shook her head.

"It won't fit into the schedule Jaune. Afterwards we are going stargazing at the large hill outside of the town. I have blankets we can sit on while munching on some sweets. I said it before. you don't have to worry about anything Jaune. I also brought you your suit." Weiss handed Jaune his outfit and he looked at it in surprise. It was fancy, and probably expensive, something Jaune felt he didn't deserve to wear.

"Y-you, didn't have to buy this for me Weiss," Jaune complained. So far he felt like he contributed nothing, only a dog following orders.

"Nonsense Jaune, I better go get ready, and don't cut that chiseled chin while shaving." Weiss walked away with a sway to her hips, satisfied with her meeting. A little compliment to throw to Jaune would make him happy.

When the door was shut Jaune gave small sigh, enough to warrant Ren to say something. He noticed Jaune wasn't as excited for his date as he should be. This was his first date, and with Weiss Schnee of all people.

"Jaune I thought you were happy about this?"

"Huh, oh I am happy Ren, just thought I would be the one making all the plans you know?"

"Perhaps she is nervous, I feel like she is inexperienced just as you are," Ren said with a small smirk. Jaune's attitude picked up a little, Ren always knew what to say. But something was bothering him about Ren.

"Hey Ren, you've been talking a lot today." Ren tilted his head and cupped his chin. He seemed surprised himself at his actions.

"I think because it's a special occasion, I'm proud of you. I've also been able to relax a little today without Nora around."

"Where is she?"

"Out with Ruby, Pyrrha, and Blake." Jaune could only imagine what kind of mayhem could occur with that group, with the exception of Blake of course. She was always the level-headed one. It was surprising to him how little his friends knew of his date with Weiss, but perhaps that was good thing, they didn't want to be followed.

The bathroom sink still had his razor stuck in the drain, and he fished it out, rubbing his shaving cream onto his chin. Jaune took a minute to look in the mirror and cradled his head back. Weiss had said he had a chiseled chin. He gave a small smile and began to shave without shaking. Even if he didn't plan the date, he could still give Weiss a really good time. She needed it now more than ever.

Weiss was ready, everything was in order, she gave a little spun in front of the mirror and smiled. She gave a few shallow breaths and fiddled with her bangs. Without sounding cocky, she thought she looked beautiful, even though she had to hide the scars with some white gloves. Jaune already knew though, so it would hopefully not make the dinner awkward. All she had to do now was be patient.

Every click of the clock annoyed her, and it was abnormal that her room was silent. Without the antics of Ruby, Yang, and Blake, her thought began to wander. The date had to be a success, if it wasn't Weiss wouldn't know what to do. She was under constant watch, unable to be alone. Her hands would shake on occasions, expecting pain to enter her nervous system.

The silence ended when a certain blonde entered the room, sliding over to Weiss with a playful smile. Weiss was a little shocked, not expecting her to return so soon. Yang had said she went to study (an obvious lie). Yang gave a large yawn and sat back.

"So, all ready for your date?"

"Then you know..." Weiss should have known Yang of all her friends had figured it out. Yang had the nasty hobby of sticking her nose where it didn't belong. She considered it a miracle that Yang knew nothing of her problems or her counseling.

"Jaune though, I'm surprised, I thought you hated him?"

"I do not hate the boy, I just found him intolerable sometimes. However I decided to give him a chance, that way he'll stop begging." Weiss thought it was a good story, it made sense considering Jaune's past attempts.

"Well that's grateful of the snow angel. So what are your plans tonight? Maybe have some fun in bed later tonight?" Yang smacked Weiss in the shoulder and cackled. Weiss gave an annoyed look and pouted.

"You and your lewd jokes, you never learn do you?"

"Gotta have fun Weiss, loosen up, it's just a date right? Just don't lead the boy on, that wouldn't be cool you know, especially if you don't really like him." Yang meant what she said. She had seen Weiss, whatever was up with the date, she was hiding something. Yang didn't want poor old Jaune to get mixed up in her schemes.

"You have nothing to worry about Yang. I plan on doing nothing intimate with him tonight, and I'm sure he will get the message and move on." Weiss didn't mention the fact that she was using him to make herself feel better. It was all to appease Ozpin, but that didn't mean she shouldn't get something from it.

"Just making sure, Jaune's a good guy."

"Yes, well I better get going Yang. Jaune might have forgot to pick me up. I suppose I should go instead." Weiss gave a small bow and exited the room. Yang was left in her room, unconvinced with their little conversation. Weiss was planning to play him, she could feel it. Against all judgment Yang decided to tail them, and if it came to it...reveal the truth to Jaune.

Again at the door she gave a small rap and waited for an answer. This time Jaune opened the door and a light glow outlined his figure. Weiss was impressed, Jaune was cut clean and he filled out the outfit. The tie complimented his hair and eyes, and that goofy smile of his made him look respectful and innocent. So far everything looked good, but now they needed to test the waters.

"Sorry I d-didn't pick you up, took a bit to get ready."

"It doesn't matter. You look good Jaune, and shaven." Weiss offered her arm and Jaune obliged, leading her outside of Beacon to the private airship Weiss had managed to arrange for them. Yang followed with short steps and stealthy movements. Since the airship was owned by the Schnee's, Yang would have to sneak on. Child's play for her.

The pilot greeted Weiss and winked at Jaune, he blushed and Weiss lead him onto the airship, a tray of special pills prepared so he wouldn't vomit on the trip to Vale. Jaune was embarrassed by the act. Weiss had really planned it all out Jaune thought. Before the door was closed, Yang slithered her way inside and hid behind a row of seats, a Cheshire smile graced her lips.

The airship began to lift off, and the date had officially begun. Weiss and Jaune did not speak on the trip to Vale. Jaune began to worry if the whole night would be like this, awkward silence and him mumbling words to his crush. Weiss noticed the tension when they had arrived and decided to take lead.

"Before we eat Jaune, why don't we sit at the bench over there, it has a nice shade. We've still got plenty of time before we are expected." Weiss didn't need a silent Jaune. Silence only lead to thinking, and lingering thoughts led Weiss astray with horrible memories and aching scars. Jaune sat down and attempted to be brave by scooting close to her. She noticed the move and gave a sigh.

"Weiss, why did you ask me out?"

"I already told you Jaune," She pouted at his question.

"I know what you said, but what's the real reason. There's no way the Schnee heiress asks an oaf like me on a date without a caveat." Weiss didn't like how close Jaune was getting to figuring out her intent, she would have to steer the conversation in her favor.

"I just wanted to give you a chance. Ozpin convinced me that you were trustworthy." The best lie is laced with the truth, they always say. Jaune chuckled, and he thought it was funny Ozpin was the one who complimented him, especially giving his nefarious ways of entering Beacon Academy.

"Ozpin huh, guess I'll need to thank him."

"Jaune you need to believe in yourself more. If you had more confidence, and didn't flirt like a buffoon, I'm sure girls would consider you more appealing." Weiss noted his frown, and shook her head.

"Maybe your right, I was just so nervous. I wasn't really popular with the females back in my village. Well at least none that weren't my sisters or mom." Jaune surprised Weiss as he stood and offered his hand to help her off the bench. She gave a small blushed and accepted.

"You're stronger then you look Jaune."

"Weiss, I plan on making this night special for you." Weiss blushed again, darted her eyes and pointed at their restaurant in the distance.

"W-we should get going." They both headed for the restaurant, arms embraced, while Yang sat in the bush next to the bench with a scowl. Jaune was falling for it, and it pained her to see the young knight be manipulated so, but she couldn't act just yet, she needed more evidence. Weiss was smart, she would probably expect someone to follow her and Jaune, but Yang was not one to underestimate.


	8. Defrosting

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Eight: Defrosting

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews. Every time I get more it just motivates me to continue writing. Let's keep them up guys! I would also like to thank The Loneliest of All, great author. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, and please read and review.**

The restaurant was amazing. Jaune had never been somewhere so fancy in his entire life. Candles and classical music played in the background, men wore suits, the tables were covered with folded napkins, and Jaune swore he saw a few celebrities roaming around the bar.

The two of them were led upstairs past two security guards and brought to the balcony. Jaune found his mouth agape again when he saw the view of Vale from the restaurant. They could see most of the city and the mountains in the background, and Jaune rushed forward to the rail to get a better view. Weiss gave a small huff at how unrefined Jaune was acting and dragged him by the ear to their table.

Jaune straightened his suit and gave a small chuckle, embarrassed that he already acted like a fool in front of Weiss. Weiss unfolded her napkin and set it on her lap, not that she needed to worry about her table manners. It was Jaune she had to worry about.

The waiter, who wore a long thin mustache and stood back with perfect posture, looked liked a character from a movie, approached with their menus and pulled out his pad. "Good evening Miss Schnee, how can I start you two off?" Weiss looked at the menu and decided to get some drinks.

"Start us off with two glasses of your finest red wine." Jaune dropped his menu and looked at her in surprised. The waiter bowed and Weiss tilted her head. They were too young to drink alcohol, so he began to wonder how she managed to get away with it.

"Um, Weiss, I don't mean to sound stupid but," Jaune thought how best to word it. "We aren't allowed to drink alcohol." Weiss gave a sigh and leaned forward on her elbows, irritated by his stiffness.

"I am well aware of that Jaune, however because I am heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, the compatriots of the restaurant have no need to uphold such a silly law. Have you never tried wine before?" Jaune rubbed the back of his neck and averted his eyes.

"W-well no, I mean, I never thought about it." Weiss leaned back and was greeted by the waiter who handed her the bottle. She handed a glass to Jaune and poured him some of the wine, a small smile on her lips.

"Let us make a toast Jaune, to a good night." Jaune was hesitant to grab the glass, but caved in. They hit the glasses together, and he watched as Weiss sipped on the wine like she was a professional.

The glass shook in his hands and he raised it to his lips, the sweet red liquid brushing his mouth, and he swallowed. His eyes widened in surprised at how delicious it was, and he began to feel a small tingling sensation in his stomach. Jaune looked at Weiss with a small red flush on his cheeks, and Weiss gave a smirk.

"Good isn't it?" She said like it was obvious.

"Yeah, I never knew wine was this good." Jaune finished his glass and poured more, surprising Weiss at how fast he was drinking.

"Don't drink too fast Jaune, I don't need you drunk," She warned. "Especially with that weak stomach of yours," Jaune nodded and slowed down. Even drinking wine had its own etiquette, one that Jaune was not accustomed to. It wasn't long until the waiter returned and began to take their orders, which Weiss had to recommend, because of Jaune's lack of knowledge about what meals were on the menu.

Across the street from the restaurant, Yang was prone on a roof, in a sniper position, spying on Jaune and Weiss' date with a frown. She couldn't believe Weiss was having them serve wine for their dinner. Yang could only imagine what scheme she had planned, getting Jaune drunk so that he would obey every little order. She couldn't interrupt yet though. Yang had to wait for the right opportunity for Weiss to reveal her true intentions.

Jaune's fork picked at some of the food before him, and he began to take small bites of the large dish before him. His meal was a bowl of noodles covered in Alfredo sauce, dusted with oregano, and basil surrounding the rest of the sides. The garlic bread on the side covered in parmesan filled his nose with a sweet aroma that made his mouth water, and he dug in.

To say she was impressed was an understatement. Weiss found it wonderful to see Jaune taking his time with his meal, using a fork, and not gobbling down the noodles like some barbarian. Jaune did a good job of preparing for his date with her, and that's how she liked it. The dinner was going well, and all Weiss had thought about was her delicious food and Jaune's performance.

One problem remained for the two youngsters however, their lost minds not paying attention to how much wine they were consuming. Between the both of them, three bottles had been finished, and they both began to feel signs of being a little tipsy. Weiss would laugh at simple lame jokes that Jaune would tell, and Jaune began to feel more confident, not mumbling his words and keeping a straight face.

"This had been a wonderful dinner Weiss, you ready to head for the musical hall?" Jaune asked. The waiter upon Weiss' request took their glasses and she cupped her chin in thought. Did they really need to go to the musical hall?

"Actually Jaune, I have something better, let's skip the music and head straight for the hills to watch the stars. We can shop on the way there. Make the date simple." Jaune gave a nod and they got up. Weiss handed the waiter a piece of paper and he nodded in understanding.

The both of them walked thorough Vale, arms embraced again, and Weiss spotted a little book store on the corner. She had been there before, and noticed that the owner was different and no longer Tucson. Jaune said he needed to go to the bathroom and bolted for the coffee shop across the street, planning to meet her there in a few minutes. Weiss Shook her head and entered the store.

The selection wasn't the largest, but the amount of older books and out of print novels was impressive. Like Blake, she enjoyed a good read, but her homework and training often got in the way for her to sit down and binge a book. Weiss graced her hands across the shelves and caught a particular title she had read as a child. The cover was blue and in the center in gold letters it read, _The Girl and the Moon. _It was one of her favorite titles.

In the novel, the girl was destined to become queen of earth, but against her family's wishes, she fled to the moon in search of adventure, finding her true love, and never returning to earth. It was cliché, but somehow the story connected with her. Her older copy was worn and bent, so buying it sounded like a good idea.

Weiss clutched the book in her hand and turned around to see Yang, leaning against the shelf and reading a book about puns. She looked up and slammed it shut, a frown twisting her Cheshire smile. Weiss didn't like being snuck up on, and even worse during her date with Jaune. She needed no obstacles in her way, and Yang was the biggest one of all with her pranks and nosey personality.

"So princess, I couldn't help but see you tried getting Jaune drunk, that also part of your larger plan?" Weiss scoffed and walked past Yang. She didn't get far before Yang grabbed her shoulder.

"What do you want?"

"When are you going to tell Jaune the truth?"

Weiss gave an annoyed sigh. She had already been through this with Yang before, and she didn't need another repeat in the bookstore. "There's nothing to tell him. He's having a good time, and I never promised him that this would lead to a relationship."

Yang cornered her and placed both hands on the shelf behind her. "So you're just going to lead him on like some puppy? That's cruel even for you Weiss." Weiss broke free and began to walk away, but not before saying something to Yang with a pout.

"If I'm leading him on, then he should enjoy it, I am giving him my free time. Jaune Arc is getting the chance to enjoy my company, and if he misinterprets it, that's his fault." Weiss walked to the register and paid for her book, leaving the store in a foul mood.

In the corner of the store, where the lights were dim, Yang fiddled with her scroll and tapped some buttons. A small recording of Weiss played and Yang closed her eyes. She didn't want to resort to some cheap tricks, but the way Weiss was treating Jaune was wrong. She hoped the recording would not have to be played, but if Weiss took it too far...Yang shook her head and walked out the backdoor of the store.

On the bench next to the store, Jaune waited. He caught Weiss walking out and noticed the small sack with a book inside and he smiled. "What book did you buy?" Weiss dug out the book and shoved it in his face.

"Don't you dare laugh Jaune," Weiss said with a blush.

"The Girl and the Moon, wow that's an old one," Weiss titled her head and was surprised.

"You've read this before?"

"Of course I have," Jaune said with a chuckle. "When you have seven sisters, you need a good bedtime story to read. If not you had to endure the entire night with whining and shenanigans." Weiss put the book back in the sack and led him to the hills.

The dust lamps in Vale began to light the night, and the stars peeked out for all to see. Jaune stared at the broken moon, fascinated by such an odd phenomena, made even more strange because his parents had no idea how the moon had crumbled to pieces (I have no idea either yet). Weiss pulled out a blanket and sat it on the ground next to a large tree filled with red leaves.

They both sat down, and Jaune got comfortable by lying back, looking up at the stars, looking for any constellations. Weiss remained seated and took out her book, reading the beginning passage that often softened her soul. Being under the calm night sky and cool breeze, let her mind wander, but not with depressing thoughts. She thought about her mother and sister, her times at Beacon with team RWBY, her night with Jaune.

He was a kind boy, and Weiss knew she might not ever be able to repay him for saving her life. This date was a start, and the soon to be other dates would help repay him for his actions. Weiss wasn't leading him on. She didn't try and force any emotional signals or physical contact between the two. It was a harmless date, nothing more.

That's what Weiss told herself, until she looked closer at the blond haired boy, his hair shook in the breeze and his handsome face was covered by the dark. She had never noticed how broad his shoulders were, or his built physique. Jaune had been nothing but kind to her the entire day, and was courteous during their dinner. All the times she considered him a dolt, were wiped away as she remembered his brilliant strategies in battle.

Her face began to blush even more, when she thought about how Jaune begged Ozpin not to tell anyone her secret, not even her family. She had been saved by Jaune, in more than one way. Weiss' heart filled with doubt, she had told herself she never felt anything for Jaune Arc, but now all of the sudden, these feelings had rushed into her head. She began to blame it on the alcohol, until Jaune sat up and scooted closer to Weiss.

"I've had a really good time Weiss," Jaune scratched his cheek and began to blush. "You know at first I was surprised that you asked me out, but over the night I saw that you really meant it." Weiss felt an anchor of guilt pull her soul down. That had been the entire plan all along. She was using him, making herself feel better so she couldn't feel the pain. Now a different sort of pain filled her heart, and she stifled back a tear.

Jaune tried to her grab her hand and she pulled back, Weiss gathering her head and averting her eyes. Her plan was falling apart. The night wasn't supposed to play out like this, she was supposed to throw him away and pick him up later on when she needed a fix. Jaune seemed confused, he felt like he did something wrong.

"Are you ok Weiss, I didn't mean to upset you."

"Y-you see Jaune, it's just-"

"Weiss never planned on kissing you Jaune," Yang interrupted and walked out from behind the trees, arms crossed and a large scowl on her face.

"Y-yang, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Making sure she doesn't hurt you anymore. I didn't want to do this, but there's something you need to hear Jaune." Yang held out her hand and messed with the scroll. She found the recording and it began to play.

_If I'm leading him on, then he should enjoy it, I'm giving him my free time. Jaune Arc is getting the chance to enjoy my company, and if he misinterprets it, that's his fault. _Yang stopped the recording and closed her eyes, ready for the heartbreak.

His world stopped, the voice of Weiss playing over and over again in his head. Jaune turned to look at Weiss, tears beginning to fall from his awkward face, and he stood to look down at her. Weiss stood up and was about to explain, but Jaune shook his head.

"W-why...why would you do that to me?" Jaune asked in between tears. Yang stood back and leaned against the tree, her business was done, but she decided to stick around and make sure Jaune was ok.

"You have to let me explain Jaune. I never planned to lead you on, I mean, why did you think that I liked you?" Weiss was jumbling her sentences, not making sense of what she was trying to say, every word felt conflicted, but Jaune just glared, his face red and full of tears dropping on the blanket. Weiss tried to grab his hand, but he flinched and turned away.

"After everything I did to help you...you do this to me," Jaune whispered, his hands shaking in anger. "I don't want to see you Weiss, just go away." Weiss was about to object, but Yang shook her head. Weiss grabbed her book and ran, down the hill and through the streets, tears cascading down her face, as her heart yelled at her. Everything she said was lie, her heart wanted to burst and tell the truth, but her pride was to blame.

At that moment, Weiss wanted to disappear, and fly to the moon, escaping all the pain and hurt that Remnant forced upon her. She wanted a fairytale ending with Jaune as her prince, and the pain gone. Weiss ran back to the bookstore and walked to the back of the store, sliding down the shelf and huddled, hiding from everything.

The atmosphere of sorrow pained Yang, and she took a step forward and hugged Jaune from behind, and began to whisper in his ear. "Jaune its going to be ok, you don't have to cry."

"Why did she do this Yang, and why did you help me?" Yang felt confused as she held the blubbering blonde and asked herself the same question. Why did she help Jaune? She had never done something like this before, but when she saw Weiss stringing him around, it hurt her, she couldn't explain it.

"I-I don't know Jaune, It just hurt to see you be fooled."

"I don't understand."

Yang ignored her senses and turned Jaune around, staring into his ocean blue eyes and began to whisper. "Maybe, I didn't want to see the one I love in pain." Jaune stopped crying and felt the soft lips of Yang brush against his, both of them enveloped in a moment of love. When they pulled apart, Yang held a smile and a large blush, while Jaune remained confused. However that confusion was washed away as she embraced him, the silent night surrounding them.


	9. Muddied Ice

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Nine: Muddied Ice

**Well guys, sorry about the long delay. November is a busy month for me. I saw in the comments that some may have been turned off by Yang's actions, and I would like to apologize, I should have may it clearer how she felt about Jaune. Once again please read and Review, only one more chapter left.**

Weiss didn't know what to think, her entire mind was blank. All of her thoughts wandered, and she was too confused to think straight. She stood on the ledge on one of Beacon's buildings. It was the same spot Jaune had caught her when she was cutting herself. Regardless of the memory, she stared with wonder at the blue sky that reminded her of Jaune's eyes. A small breeze brushed against her white cheeks, and she frowned.

Everything Yang had said to Jaune was true. She was using him, just to make herself feel better. She wanted anything to take her mind off any hurtful memories. What was she supposed to expect, let Jaune down nice and easy, only to break his heart even more as time went on? She wanted to jump, to end it all, to forget ever developing feelings for Jaune, to forget the verbal abuse at home.

It would be easy for her, all she had to do was walk forward, and nobody would care. Sure team RWBY and the others might feel horrible for awhile, but it would all blow over, people would move on, and her father would continue to pamper Winter to be the next heiress of the company. She began to shake, still somewhat nervous as she looked down, and her concentration was broken when Velvet opened the door.

"Weiss, are you ok?" Velvet saw how close to the edge she was. She saw the young girl shaking, and became worried. Ozpin had told her about her recent troubles when she replaced Jaune to watch over the snow princess.

"I-I'm fine, I was just catching the breeze on the roof." Weiss stepped down from the ledge and walked over to Velvet. She took a closer look at her and noticed her ears were limping, a sign of worry in the Faunus girl.

"That's good-Ozpin told me to come get you," She explained. "I was told to escort you to his office...if that's ok with you of course?" Velvet fiddled with her fingers and looked at the ground, wary of the heiress' stare. Weiss walked by Velvet and made her way to Ozpin's office.

The trip was short, and when Velvet arrived she bowed and left. She suspected that she somehow scared the bunny girl, but she didn't care, she didn't care how people saw her anymore, there was no point to. Whatever Ozpin planned to say to Weiss wouldn't matter, and she had already made up her mind about how she felt.

The black door with engraved pictures of warriors opened, and she walked into the wide office. The glass floor echoed as she made careful steps toward his desk, her heels clicking against the surface. Ozpin turned around in his desk, another cup of coffee in hand, and he pointed Weiss to the chair he had scooted closer to the desk.

They avoided eye contact, and Weiss sat down on the cushions of the chair, a soft blue pillow with golden trims. Ozpin offered a cup of coffee, but she refused, she didn't need caffeine and sugar. The clock ticked away, and they both enjoyed the silence as she tried to push through the agonizing session.

The professor looked down at the small girl, her rugged eyes and unkempt hair, all unlike the graceful heiress that sat before him. He could see her fidget in her seat, tapping her foot against the glass floor. Ozpin gave a small sigh and decided to once again break the ice-they wouldn't get anywhere dancing around the obvious.

"I tried to warn you Weiss," Ozpin said in between sips. "I never said that going out on a date would solve all your problems. Life isn't that easy." Weiss looked up and glared, she wasn't stupid, that wasn't why she was mad.

Weiss huffed, "That's not why I feel terrible..."

"Is it because you tried to string Mr. Arc along, just as I warned you not to?" Weiss gave a small pout, she knew he was right, but hearing it from his mouth gave her a bad taste in her mouth. They always said the truth hurt.

"I-I never meant to hurt anyone...I just," Weiss leaned forward and stared at the floor. She wanted to hide the small tears from Ozpin, showing any weakness to him gave her a great revulsion.

"Weiss, you don't have to hide, I know you don't want to show me your face, but can you at least acknowledge what you did was wrong?" Of course she knew what she did was wrong, she was reminded of it every minute for the past two days. Whenever she closed her eyes, all she saw was Jaune, and his heartbroken face.

"All I wanted was to be happy," Weiss began with whimpers. "Years and years of being told that every little detail of my life was already planned out, it sickened me. I'm just a girl Ozpin, I don't want to be head of the company-I don't want to be rich." She stood up and started yelling, the tears beginning to pour.

In a very rare act, Ozpin stood from his desk and walked around to Weiss. Without warning he embraced the girl, and held her against his chest. She didn't complain, letting the tears douse his jacket, as she let out all her worries. The warm embrace of an adult was comforting, something she hadn't felt in years from her father. She knew she had to speak to Jaune, tell him the truth, and apologize one last time.

Jaune didn't know what to think. Two days had passed since the so-called "incident" occurred, and his mind still felt like a pile of mush. Not only did the revelation of Weiss' true actions shatter his heart, but then Yang kissed him, piling on her feelings about she felt. To be honest it made no sense, there had never been any indicators, and it drove him crazy to think if he was blind.

Avoiding her was hard to, like when he entered the cafeteria and saw team RWBY minus Weiss talking it up with the rest of team JNPR. When Yang had spotted him, she had a small blush tint her cheeks and she smiled. He had of course rushed off, leaving the rest of his friends confused. She acted like nothing happened, or even happier.

Jaune was so conflicted on how to feel about Yang. When she kissed him, it felt like a genuine kiss, not something sloppy or quick, like she really put her emotions behind it. It touched it his heart, and there was no lie she was beautiful, but...when it happened it all felt too confusing.

"I go from boy without problems to one full of them," Jaune moaned as he pounded his head against his bunny covered pillow.

What Weiss did to him was unspeakable, awful, but at the same time Jaune couldn't help but pity her. After all the cruel words he spat at her, he wanted to take it back and apologize. 'I never want to see you again', those were the words he said to her. Jaune couldn't understand why his heart still ached, even after her cruel treatment.

The scale of Weiss and Yang kept tipping one way to another, his feelings too conflicted to understand everything. The other problem was that he had no one to talk to about this, he could talk to Pyrrha...no that wouldn't work, maybe Ren? The thought of him throwing on his problems to Ren didn't sound right either, and the man didn't talk much.

Blake was no option either, he had barely talked to the girl at all, and Nora would just cause things to be worse. That left him with one option...Ruby. The entire concept was insane, she was a fifth-teen year old girl who had little experience in the romance department as much as him, and she was younger (only two years). But at the same time, he felt she might be able to understand, especially the Yang situation.

How would he breach the subject though? "Hey Ruby I like Weiss, but she broke my heart, and oh yeah Yang kissed me and said she loved me", yeah that would go great. Jaune gave out a defeated sigh and pulled out his scroll, flipping through his five contacts and brought up Ruby's picture.

The scroll hummed and she answered. "Hey, Jaune what's up?"

"Uh, hey Ruby-I need to talk to you, it's really important. Can you meet me at the library in like five minutes?" He heard Ruby hum, her way of thinking he guessed and she snapped her fingers.

"Yeah I'm free," she chirped. "I'll be there in five!" Ruby hung up and Jaune check the mental list in his head, now he just had to figure out how to approach the subject without being too awkward.

Jaune ran to the library, whizzing past several students and earning a few angry shouts. So clueless and oblivious that he missed the strange stare Blake gave him as he left her in the dust. She squint her eyes and shook her head, not wanting to become involved in whatever Jaune was scheming. Though she figured it had to do with Yang in some way.

The doors were open, and Jaune saw the goal, sliding into the entrance with a satisfied smirk. The students and librarian all gave him strange looks and returned to their normal studies. Ruby walked over and let out a small giggle. Jaune gave a nervous laugh and led her to a secluded part of the library where they could talk in peace.

"Ok Jaune, what's going on," Ruby demanded, her cheery expression vanished. "What's going on with you and Yang huh?" He went pale after what she said. It must have been obvious to everyone then.

"It's a bit complicated actually..."

"How complicated," Ruby quipped. "Did something happen between you two-Weiss is been really weird too, and no one wants to tell me anything!" Jaune felt bad for the girl, though she wasn't the only one that had been kept in the dark about everything that happened to Weiss.

"Where should I start...," Jaune sat down on a small recliner in the corner and began to explain everything to Ruby: Weiss' attempt to hurt herself, the fallout, the attempted date, and Yang kissing him. Ruby had lost that flair in her, and she was silent as she took everything in.

He couldn't imagine what Ruby was going through. Being told that your best friend almost died from self-inflicted pain, and then learning your big sister had feelings for your other best friend? Jaune expected the silence, but the wait was worse, the awkward atmosphere that floated through the air like a bad stench.

A large clap echoed through the library as Ruby stood up with a new determination in her eyes. She walked over to Jaune and grabbed his shoulders, and brought him in to a large embrace. Jaune started to blush, confused as to why Ruby was hugging him.

"Oh Jaune, I'm sorry it took so long for you to tell anyone. If I had known all this was going on I would have helped!" Ruby broke the hug and looked up at Jaune with a large smile.

"Well, I didn't expect you to take it so well."

"The only thing I can tell you about my sister is that if she liked you, she must have been hiding those feelings for awhile now," Ruby explained. "In fact she may not have even realized herself that she cared for you. She tries to be all tough." Jaune thought about it, and it made sense that Yang would bury her feelings.

Being the most beautiful and one of the most powerful students in Beacon Academy can weigh on a person, even if she is confident. The thought of someone like her falling for a loser like him-it was social suicide. But she seemed fine now, even trying to talk to him. Jaune couldn't ignore her forever. Jaune would have to find her after this.

"What about Weiss," Jaune asked. "What she did was wrong, but...it's like I don't care, it still hurts my heart about what I said." Ruby looked down and kicked her shoes, trying to think of an answer.

"I don't know Jaune...just talk to her, and figure all of this out." Ruby walked past Jaune with a skip, and looked back at him. "I know you'll do what's right Jaune."

Left alone in the library, Jaune began the slow pace to find Yang. He had no idea what he would say to the fiery blonde, but he had no choice. Weiss would be even harder to deal with, and he could only hope that Velvet was making sure she didn't do anything reckless. She had hurt him, but he hurt her as well. It was crazy that he thought that way, but he still cared for the snow angel.

His first guess as to Yang's location would be the training arena. She usually liked to get training in during the afternoon, have some fun and let off some steam. It would be perfect if she was there, they would be alone, and Jaune didn't need any interlopers. Again he gave a large sigh and made his way to the arena.

Yang didn't know what to think. She pounded the robots into piles of scraps one by one, gracefully dodging their attacks. She smiled as she unloaded a few punches into one of the large robots. Why had she done that? She kept asking herself every minute of the day since she kissed Jaune. Despite her flirtatious attitude, it was hard for her to express her feelings.

She wasn't surprised to be honest. Ever since Jaune killed that Ursa Major and stood up to Cardin, she paid more attention to the scraggly blonde. At first she was just impressed by how much he improved, but as she continued to observe him, she learned more about the boy. About how caring he was, how hard he tried to get stronger, and how much he cared for his friends.

Yang boiled it down to a slight crush, and ignored the thoughts. But as time went on her feelings became stronger, so she tried her best to bury something so ridiculous in the back of her head. She would continue like everything was normal, and even encourage Jaune to get with Weiss after all his failed attempts to woo her.

But on that day she found out Weiss' plan, something went off, a small spark in her heart that became a flame of passion and worry. Yang couldn't explain it, but it had to be jealousy. She laughed at the concept of her being jealous of Weiss over Jaune, and chalked it up to her worrying about him being thrown away like a toy by the heiress.

On the hill, when she revealed Jaune what Weiss was doing, and Jaune became sadden, heartbroken, and devastated, Yang lost control. She wanted to comfort the boy, the man who caught her attention months ago, and then she succumbed to her feelings. The first thing she thought of doing was to kiss the boy, a validation of her feelings, and then she spoke without thinking, "I love you", such simple words.

The last training robot went down, sliding into the corner in a crumbled mess. Yang wiped her brow, satisfied of her work, but still not fulfilled. Jaune was ignoring her since that day, and she tried to encourage him to see her, but what was she kidding? Jaune probably had no interest in her, she was too intimidating to boys like him. She didn't even try to hide it, and was sure the others had caught on, except maybe Ruby. Boy was she innocent she thought.

"Yang," a male voice called. Yang turned around and spotted the very boy she was thinking about, a smile gracing her lips as her lilac eyes stared at her crush.

"J-Jaune, what a surprise, I can't believe you came here."

"Well, I think we should talk about the other day..." She nodded and made her way over to one of the seats. They were both about to have a long conversation, one that would change the rest of their years.


	10. Winter's End

Catching a Snowflake

By wildstraydog

Chapter Ten: Winter's End

**Here it is guys, the final chapter for my first story in a long while. It had its up and downs and I feel like I might have let some of you down, but I have learned a lot from writing this story. **

**I already have a plan for another story after this which I put a lot of thought into and it will be Blake and Jaune related. Thanks again for all the support throughout this and the reviews. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum.**

They sat there, twiddling their fingers unable to decide who should talk first. Jaune had been the one to approach Yang so it would be natural for him to start, but he was nervous, unable to start the conversation without sounding like a bubbling idiot. Yang caught on to the awkward silence and became frustrated.

"Look Jaune I know what you're going to ask...why? Why did I kiss you and tell you I loved you, why now after so long without giving off the slightest hints? Well to be honest with you I don't know." Yang gave off a sigh, a metaphorical truck lifted off her conscience.

"How long have you felt that way?"

"Since I heard you killed an Ursa Major."

"Oh," Jaune answered like it was obvious. "I guess this is where I spill my guts too huh?" Jaune enacted his nervous tick and scratched the back of his head, a small red tint filling his cheeks.

"I think you're a very caring person Yang, I mean your love for Ruby is unmatched, and you're strong, and beautiful, and charismatic..."

"But," Yang whispered. She knew what he was about to say, it was obvious that Jaune would not feel the same way about her. Who was she kidding, she came on to Jaune all of the sudden in his moment of weakness. She was just as bad as Weiss, taking advantage of him.

"I don't think I feel the same way for you Yang, not that I know of anyway. To be honest it's all too much for me to figure out right now." Jaune clutched his head and began to whine, even solving the issue with Yang was causing him a migraine, and he didn't even know if he was making the right decision.

"Jaune, you're such a dork you know?"

"Yeah..."

"Let me guess, you still have feelings for Weiss don't you?" Jaune didn't answer. He shook his head and looked up at Yang, staring at her beautiful lilac eyes and surrendered. He just had to be truthful Jaune thought.

"I don't know."

"Do you know anything vomit boy?" Yang growled. She stood up and grabbed Jaune's collar, yanking him up and slapped him silly. It wasn't a hard slap, just a light one to wake him up. The boy was so dazed he looked like he would faint from the mere thought of shifting through his many feelings.

"The way you're all taking this Yang...it doesn't seem right," Jaune said with a small whimper. "I thought you would be devastated. That you would punch me in the gut, leave me on the floor and run to Ruby and Blake, eyes bawling." Yang stood for a moment, trying to remain calm, but she couldn't hold it in, the laughter wouldn't stay away.

It was true, Yang was expecting a great sorrow at hearing rejection, but nothing came, only a small fit of giggles that broke into uncontrollable laughter after hearing Jaune's daydream of innocent her running to Ruby in a fit full of tears, like a maiden. Jaune watched and backed away in terror as Yang tried to compose herself. He was beginning to think this was the end.

"O-oh my god, I don't know why that was so funny, sorry Jaune." Yang gathered her breath and stood up straight. Jaune was in the corner curled into a ball, hands over his head, expecting for Yang to pummel him into tiny little pieces of his former self. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and walked over to Jaune.

"Jaune, I'm not angry, I'm just glad you were honest." He looked up to a smiling Yang, the reflection of the arena lights brushed against her cheeks and she held out her hand for Jaune to grab. He was hesitant at first, but he took hold and stood up with a smile of his own.

"I'm sorry about everything Yang, it could have all been different," Jaune began. "I need to find Weiss, and straighten this all out." Yang nodded and pushed him forward. Jaune turned around and gave a half-hearted wave, still unsure if he should leave her alone.

Everything felt out of place, like the conclusion was just handed to them. Both of them were honest with their feelings. Yang loved him, Jaune truly believed that, and while what he felt for Yang could have been more, his heart told him no, and he couldn't lie to her...not like Weiss. As Jaune left the arena, he thought of what could have been, if he had thought of Yang before trying to win over Weiss.

Yang walked over to the controls and switched off the machines. The lights began to dim in the arena that left only a small ray of the light on Yang's left side. She still held that classic Cheshire smile, but a small stream of tears began to fall. She wouldn't run out and admit defeat. Yang walked out of the arena and wiped her eyes, wishing Jaune all the luck she could muster for him.

In the cafeteria Blake sat alone reading another new book she decided to try from the library. She had to get her mind off everything, feeling guilty about overhearing a conversation that was meant to be private. Whatever was going on between her teammates was none of her business, even if involved her partner. Well it was naïve to say that, but this was more personal in her opinion.

The small black bow atop Blake's head twitched as she heard the familiar humming of Yang. She looked up and saw her partner skip over to the table and launch herself into the seat across from her. Something was off, she seemed even more chipper then before, excited even. Yang noticed her staring and narrowed her eyes with a teasing look.

"Why so happy Yang," Blake asked. Yang look taken back by the question and cupped her chin. "Sorry, you just looked really happy." Yang gave off a small chuckle.

"You know what Blake, I am happy, hell I feel like a million lien. Let's go find Ruby and head out on the town, whadda you say?" While Blake didn't feel like leaving the premises of Beacon at the moment, something inclined her to nod her head in agreement and get up to help Yang hunt Ruby down for another wild adventure in Vale.

"There's a store I would like to visit while were there."

"Sounds good to me," Yang shouted in excitement.

To say Weiss was like a snowflake was the perfect analogy to Jaune. She was beautiful, unique, rare, but also fleeting, because everywhere he looked, she was nowhere to be found. Jaune had already checked the roofs, the garden, even the cafeteria. There was no sign of Weiss anywhere and it was beginning to worry him. So he tried the next best thing and searched for Velvet, which only took a couple of seconds.

Being in the upperclassmen dorms was new for Jaune, as well as nerve-wracking. All the stares and weird looks he was getting made him nervous, he was lucky at all to find out team CFVY's room number. Jaune approached the door and gave a mental sigh, and knocked twice. The door flew open and he was greeted by their leader Coco. It strange to see her out of her element, wearing only a simple black tank top and baggy brown pants, yet she still wore those black shades.

"Can I help you...what's your name?"

"Jaune, Jaune Arc, is Velvet here?" Coco's glasses slid down her nose and she gave him a questioning glare. With a small snort she turned around and called for Velvet. Jaune never thought he could meet a girl more intimidating than Weiss or Yang.

"Oh hello Jaune, what's wrong?"

"I can't find Weiss do you know where she is?" Velvet looked surprised and looked to the side.

"Actually she went out to look for you, I should be with her, but she was adamant about meeting you alone. Please don't tell Professor Ozpin." Velvet's tall ears hung low and Jaune nodded his head in reassurance. He could understand how Weiss acted when she really wanted something.

"Did she say where she was going to look?"

"Hmmm, I think she mentioned something about going to your room. You might be able to catch her if you hurry." Jaune gave quick thanks and rushed out of the dorms, bolting back to his room, hoping to find Weiss before she left.

Being told Weiss was looking for him made Jaune happy, perhaps she was doing a lot better since that night. Though it also made him wonder why all of the sudden she was now looking for him. Their last meeting did not end on good terms, and Jaune had said he never wished to see her again...he still regretted saying that. Jaune wasn't sure how all of this would end, but he had his answer, and now all he had to do was tell Weiss.

Team JNPR's door was open, and Jaune slid in front of the door to see Pyrrha and Ren talking in the corner. Nora was on her bed, headphones on bobbing her head back and forth. Then he saw Weiss, sitting opposite on his bed, head down, a downtrodden look on her face. Jaune had just walked into a mess between his teammates and Weiss. Pyrrha and Ren looked up to see Jaune and became silent.

"Guys before you say anything I just want to say, this is between me and Weiss." Pyrrha and Ren looked confused and blinked for a couple of seconds before they both smiled.

"Um, Jaune...Weiss told us everything, its ok." Jaune's mouth was agape, dumbfounded, just surprised, and unable to mouth his words. She did what now Jaune thought. Weiss looked up and held a small smirk, but she was rubbing her arm like a nervous child, eyes darting between the floor and Jaune. Jaune looked back at Pyrrha who walked over and sat next to Weiss, putting her arm around her.

"Um, why Weiss, you didn't have to-"

"No I did Jaune, I'm tired of keeping it all a secret anyway," Weiss mumbled. "Our friends need to know. Even though I decided to tell Pyrrha and the others first, I'm going to tell my team next." Jaune was still shocked and sat down across from them.

"I was actually wondering if we could talk alone."

"Yes...I figured you would."

"We'll leave you two alone then," Pyrrha said with a smile. She grabbed Nora who ignored the world around her, still bouncing her head to the beat, while Ren followed behind, giving a small bow and shut the door. Jaune was again in another situation that was filled with silence, but made sure to speak first.

"Weiss, what you did was wrong, I think you already know that, and it really hurt. I know what you're going through is difficult, you're just trying to figure out how to make all the pain go away, but you can't just ignore other people's feelings and decide what to do on your own." Weiss just sat there, taking Jaune's speech in strides.

"You're right, everything you said is true."

"There's no way to recover in one night, you can't just throw away your problems like some day old trash or pretend everything will be back to normal after going through such heavy ordeals."

"What am I suppose to do then, I've accepted what I did was wrong, and not just what happened that night...everything, everything that has happened." Weiss felt more tears begin to drip down her face. Jaune got up and pulled out some tissues, handing them to Weiss.

"That's just it Weiss, nothing you do will be easy. You're going to have to take small steps, solve this one day at a time, and move on. And your already making a lot of progress by telling your friends, we all care for you Weiss, and we'll help you through this!" Jaune took a knee and grabbed Weiss' shoulders, staring into her light-blue eyes.

"Then tell me Jaune...what if I told," Weiss paused. "That I love you?" Jaune only flinched for a second, but still held his goofy grin. Weiss was surprised by Jaune's reaction. It was as if he expected her to say this. She was glad the silence didn't last.

"I...I still care for you Weiss, but it's not the right time for me to accept your confession. I care for you, but you need to sort out your feelings, get a clear head, and then come back to me." Even while Jaune spoke he fumbled his words and blushed.

There was no sadness, no pain, no aching feeling in her chest. She felt peace, something she longed for years, staring into Jaune's blue eyes as he stood up and scratched his neck, turning around to hide his blush as it grew. Weiss felt a large release, everything was gone, all of her worries disappeared, and she stood up, hugging Jaune from behind.

The two of them stood there for several minutes, taking in the solace of the empty room. Jaune dropped his blush and turned around, embracing her into a deeper hug. He rubbed her clean, pristine white hair, the scent of winter still fresh on her, and felt his shirt become soaked from Weiss' tears of joy. Pyrrha and the others entered the room, and watched as Weiss let out all her sorrows, each with a small smile on their faces, they were glad to see her happy again.

Hours later, Weiss told her team everything. While angry (especially Ruby) that she would not share something so dire with them, they were quick to forgive her, and happy to help her through the trial. Weiss continued to see Ozpin in his sessions, making new developments every day, and taking medication to help her ease back into everyday normal life. Everything was returning back to normal.

Team JNPR and RWBY were outside in the chilly air, having a quick lunch outside the cafeteria for a change in scenery. Some were against it at first, Blake not wanting to sit in the cold breeze, but she couldn't say no to Yang. The eight of them found a nice spot and enjoyed a large meal specially cooked by Jaune and Ren, surprising the girls that their male friends were the better cooks.

"Damn Jaune, who knew you, could cook so well!" Yang shouted in-between large bites. They had made a mix of special soup ingredients with chopped grill chicken and prepared them in steamy hot bowls.

"I too am surprised Jaune," Blake added.

"Thanks guys, it was Ren's recipe though." Ren just gave a small wave as he served Nora and Ruby a second helping. Jaune felt a small drop of water on his nose and looked up. His eyes enlarged and he gave a large chuckle when he saw that it began to snow.

Jaune watched as all his friends began to try and catch the snowflakes on their tongues, and he stood up to join them. It was soon he realized how hard it was to accomplish such a task, there were so many and they were falling too fast. After a few minutes, he finally caught one, and before it melted, Jaune admired its beauty.

**There you have it, the end of Catching a Snowflake. It was a fun and bumpy ride. I am not blinded to the problems the story had, and while I am satisfied with the ending I will probably write an epilogue. You guys have been great with the reviews and follows, and I appreciate it you all sticking through to the end.**

** My next story I have planned will be longer, and I have put more thought into it. There won't be any sudden twists that come out of left field, but expect a hopefully engaging story featuring Jaune and Blake.**


End file.
